The Blue Prince
by Scarlet-Frost
Summary: What if the Glaupunk Quadrant was never destroyed? Roxanne was just trying to relax while a dilemma blew over in Metro City- She never thought that she'd fall through a portal and land in a certain blue aliens face! AN AU! Rating T for now!
1. Glaupunk Bound

**This was brought to my attention over in the No You Can't Forums- The lovely sirenmergirl wanted this to become a fic and frankly I couldn't stop thinking about it during my finals. And so here I come back to it. And Lots of Fluff to follow! Not sure if it will be M- but if I get enough ppl interested in this then perhaps the evil plot bunnies will bounce in that direction. :3 So I have taken elements from her idea and meshed in some of mine. I hope this is enjoyed!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Glaupunk Bound<p>

* * *

><p>Roxanne Ritchi stood before her grandparent's cow farm and sighed heavy enough to make the grass at her feet lean away. At twenty-eight, she was one of the first in her class and a new up and coming reporter for KMCV News Channel 8. She had finally advanced to the news station after six and a half years of working at a much smaller, county local news station outside of Metro City. Things were looking up for her until a few weeks ago when her cameraman, Jeremy, had sexually assaulted her.<p>

Oh he was harmless enough she had thought upon first meeting him. Just over enthusiastic, and always very sly with his 'compliments'. But after she had turned him down for the hundredth time he had gotten angry and decided to take matters into his own hands. He had broken into her apartment and waited for her to arrive home. She had undressed almost completely before she realized the window to her bedroom was cracked.

Roxanne shook the images from her mind and kicked a rock, lifting her foot she walked over the small stone, to trudge forward up the old wooden steps onto her Grandparent's front porch. There were two wooden rockers sitting side by side and a chained bench swing calmly moving back and forth from the wind. The house itself was in okay shape, having been re-built at the turn of the century after a brush fire decided to wash away the original. Her Grandparent's couldn't bear to part with the land. I t had been there home for forty years and it had been in the family for far longer.

She set down her suitcases and lifted her hand to knock on the door, but before she could knock on it , it swung open and there stood her Grandfather, his eyes moist, a wide smile pulling apart his wrinkly face. He pulled her to him in a fierce hug.

"Roxy! Oh look at you, what are you now girl— twenty-two? Edith! Quick, Roxanne's here!" He laughed happily and lifted her up, with surprising strength, over his shoulder so that she could see her Grandmother making her way to them, who was also smiling.

"Marcus put her down! Look, you're squeezing the poor thing. Roxanne, my my my look at you, you've gone and made a place for yourself haven't you?" Edith asked as soon as Marcus had set her down.

"I'm trying Grandma. I'm trying."

"Now, what's this business you were upset over? Some man?" Marcus didn't seem happy with the thought. He gave her a gentle push inside and picked up her bags following after her.

"His name is Jeremy, and my boss wanted me to get away from Metro City for a while because of what happened." Roxanne slid her feet out of her shoes and she walked over to the couch in the middle of the room. She stretched and sat down.

"We heard about the nasty details on another news station. We thought you'd come out and declare what had happened, but Channel 8 only mentioned that you were on sick leave." Edith disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yes. Well, you know pretty much everything that happened. Jeremy wasn't satisfied that I didn't want to see him outside of our work lives and he broke into my apartment. I'm sure you know what he intended to do. I managed to escape him with my dignity intact." Roxanne yawned and wiped at her eyes.

"Thank God for that!" Marcus leaned over and brushed her short bangs out of her face. "What did your m other say?"

"Oh you know, the usual.'What did you promise that boy, Roxanne?' 'There's no reason for someone to break into your apartment to try and rape you unless you were leading him on.' And then if you can believe it, she had the gall to ask me if I wanted to come home for a while and wait it out!"

"Oh, I can believe it," Edith said, emerging from the kitchen with a cup and saucer for Roxanne. She could smell lavender. "Jenna never was one for tact. It just surprises me that she isn't a little more sympathetic. She used to have similar problems when she was your age you know, and your father was the one to rescue her on most occasions from 'boisterous beaus.'" Edith shook her head handing the cup to Roxanne.

"That girl. Ever since she hit forty she's turned into a nag." Marcus laughed when Edith slapped at him, "No, don't hit me, I'm right and you know it! I love the girl but she's been converted to the 'dark side'!"

Roxanne sipped the lavender and chamomile tea, delighting in its warmth as she watched the exchange between her grandparents. She yawned again.

"Oh, oh—look we're already boring her and she just arrived." Edith chuckled. "Roxanne, dear, why don't you go up to your old room and get settled in? Take a nap; I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Oh— okay then." She placed her cup on the table in front of her and started to walk up the stairs.

"Go ahead, I'll just be a moment, Roxy, with your things," Marcus called to her.

Roxanne nodded and continued upwards. She was closing the door to her room when she caught the end of a whispered conversation between her grandparents.

"...no, don't worry. She won't find it Edi."

"I'm just worried, Marc. You know what the Doctor said."

"Don't worry. I promise it's not a big deal."

It was quiet after that and Roxanne closed the door. She felt bad for having intruded like some well- snoopy reporter, but it was what she was used to and she supposed it wasn't anything terrible she'd overheard. The doctor her Grandmother had referred to was probably something to do with her recent rise in cholesterol that she had mentioned in passing to Roxanne over the phone.

She laid down on her small twin bed and drifted off, wondering just what her grandparents' were talking about if not cholesterol.

* * *

><p>Nine days later, Roxanne was feeling great. She was riding horses again, mucking stalls, feeding chickens, and helping her grandfather toss hay all day. They'd wake up early, work all day, and fall asleep early only to do the same thing the next day. It was hard, back breaking work, but it was also relaxing to do the same thing she had done every day during the long summers as a teenager. It proved to her that she was still able to rustle up a farm with the best of them. And it proved to her grandparents that she hadn't been changed by the city as they'd first believed.<p>

It was on this morning when her grandpa had informed her that he wanted her to take a day off to just do nothing. Roxanne didn't understand why at first, until he'd explained that she had come to relax, not to help him work.

"But Grandpa I don't mind, I like working. You know that."

"Yes, and bless your soul for helping me out, but I had a talk with your grandma last night and I decided she's right. You ain't no kid anymore, and while working outdoors is good for the soul, you need to keep your strength about you these days. You need to relax or you'll get burnt out quick. You're a woman now; you earned your keep a long time ago Roxy. Why don't you just go relax for one day if nothing else then?" He shrugged.

"Okay Grandpa. You win." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, and laughed as he ducked his head to hide the blush creeping up his face.

"Sure is hot today." He whistled clearing his throat.

Roxanne waved to him as she ran off down to the fields. She wanted to rest under the old oak tree that she always used to lay under when she was a girl. Spotting it and ran faster until she coasted to a stop, sliding slightly under pebbles and dirt, she grabbed onto the tree for balance. But one pebble in particular would not be bested and her foot slid out from under her she fell back,

and fell,

and fell,

and fell,

until finally she hit the ground. It was only a matter of seconds, but within that short amount of time, Roxanne Ritchi was no longer on her grandparent's cow farm. She was sitting in the middle of a vast crowd of blue-skinned, big headed people. All of whom, took notice immediately of her decent into their gathering.

She gasped but quickly shut her mouth. Surrounding her were so many blue people that she lost count. There were all sizes: short and tall, mostly children and young to middle aged adults, though she noted a few older people—if that was what they were— and they all had no hair on top of their heads. Although, some of the men— which is also what she hoped they were— had beards or mustaches. The women all had some type of makeup on. They were all wearing white, one-piece suits. The suits had light blue trim running designs in various patterns around them. What brought her jaw dropping further was the atmosphere around the people before her.

She was in some kind of building; it had a great tall dome, which was an entire window, and there was a large sun in the sky, which was bright yellow. White clouds floated through the blue sky as if the bright day that was going on outside was still at her grandparents'. She was sure her grandpa was somewhere feeding the cows, but she knew somehow that she was nowhere near him. She felt very far away from her family's cow farm. Roxanne took all of this in within seconds and she tried not to scream. These 'people' didn't seem threatening, rather caught off guard.

She attempted to stand and that was when she felt a squirming beneath her, she squeaked very unladylike and backed away as quickly as she could off of the person she'd landed on. He sat up and coughed into his hand then took in deep breaths of air before finally seeming to notice her. He looked up and into her eyes.

Roxanne's breath seemed to expel from her body all at once. His eyes were the brightest color of green that she had ever seen… and his expression was one of annoyance.

"Cé go bhfuil tú?" he asked in a surprisingly very male sounding voice.

"I-I'm sorry?" she tried.

"Neem me niet kwalijk, begrijp je me?" he asked now, one of his fine black eyebrows rising to emphasize his question.

"I'm sorry I'm American— I don't under—"

"Marekani? You speak English? American English?" his voice echoed throughout the crisp, light blue room.

"Y-Yes I'm American. I speak English, although I know a bit of French, and sometimes I can understand pieces of Spanish if you speak it slowly..." she paused to see that green eyes were laughing at her. It was then she noticed the small goatee under his lip. He was dressed as the others were, but his collar was higher, and he had on a long white cape, whose underside was blue. "Wh-where am I—" her question was cut off as the situation seemed to grow deadly.

Another blue-skinned man had arrived on the scene and the room lost all its background noise immediately. He was slightly larger than the thin man in front of her, and his muscle structure was obviously greater. The blue man in front of her continued to laugh, either unaware or uncaring, of the new man's arrival.

_"Bror, hva er dette?"_ he asked in a loud in another language, which also seemed very angry.

The green-eyed man in front of her stopped laughing suddenly, his face straight. He glanced up to the man in front of him, "Do you understand French well enough to catch it if spoken?" he asked without looking at her.

"Yes. I know enough." Her family had insisted that she learn a foreign language, and once she was out in the real world, she was glad that she had. It had come in handy several times. She was once again thanking her parents for forcing her to learn.

"Good, because only few here know American English. Including this man before us. So, I'm switching. Pay attention little _homo sapien_." He smiled and then began to speak rapidly to the man in front of him. _"Qu'est-ce en Qu'est-ce?"_

'What is what?' Roxanne translated in her mind.

_"Ne plaisante pas. Je ne suis pas dans l'ambiance. Qui est ce?"_ the muscled man growled.

'Don't joke with me. I'm not in the mood. Who is that?'

"Elle pourrait être ma concubine nouvelle," the green-eyed man in front of her continued while looking at his fingernails uninterested.

'It could be one of my new concubines.' Roxanne's eyes widened and she fought not to move.

He laughed when the other man seemed flabbergasted and continued. "Ou elle est l'une des expériemcents les médecins."

'Or, one of the Doctor's experiments.'

"C'est illegal. Je vais devoir la détruire immédiatement!"

'That is illegal. I will have her destroyed immediately!' The muscle head moved quickly forward, his hand outstretched.

"NO!" Roxanne turned around and scooted back away from him. Her back hit solidity and she looked up to see that she had run into the green-eyed blue alien.

"Ou elle pourrait être de la Voie Lactée. La planète Terre." Green eyes said, his smile no longer evident. "Nous devrons attendre et voir, Frère. Il est aussi la loi. Protéger d'autres créatures de Glaupunk."

'Or it could be the Milky Way. Planet Earth. We will wait and see, my brother. It is also the law to protect other creatures of the Glaupunk.'

Her chest heaved up and down. She should try to remain calm, but what should she do? The Green-eyed blue-skinned man behind her was sticking up for her, should she stay with him? He'd also mentioned that she could be his new concubine. That was the part that worried her.

"Puis la jeune fille va être mis en prison jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confirmé."

'Then the girl will be imprisoned until it is confirmed!'

The muscle man wasn't going to take "no" for an answer this time. Roxanne pushed against her 'protector,' attempting to back away. But from who, she wasn't sure. She felt herself being hoisted up. The thin green-eyed man was stronger than he looked; he pulled her to her feet and stared into her face.

"I tried to talk sense into my brother, but he doesn't want to take a risk today. I'm sorry. I did try." He seemed genuinely apologetic.

"What? So, what do I do? Am I going to prison? For what?" Her eyes were wide and she started to breathe heavily again, a panic attack would explode from her soon if she didn't do something.

Green-eyes stared at her a moment longer before saying, "You'll owe me for this. Run behind me as fast as you can and don't look back. Make four lefts, two straights, six rights, and then ask the fat man at the door for entry. The code is: Minion. Then try to get to Dr. Glar, he can help you. Do you understand?

"How do I get to him?"

"NO TIME! GO!" he laughed and pulled her quickly behind him throwing all of his weight into it. He propelled her forward and Roxanne started to run as fast as her legs would carry her. How in the hell was she going to hide in a place full of blue people?

* * *

><p><em>'Think positive Roxanne! It will be like finding a needle in a hay stack for that guy!'<em> She ran even faster, ducking between surprised people. Some screamed and she rolled her eyes. _'Trust me lady, I'm just as shocked as you!' _Darting behind large pieces of electronic equipment she found a door and quickly leapt through it, slamming it shut.

Instantly, a deep, rank odor filled her nostrils, making her eyes water. It was like rotting meat that someone ate and threw up- twice. She looked around and spotted a large bin in front of her. It seemed that she had run into some kind of garbage disposal.

"Oh gross!" Did she turn wrong? "Four lefts, two straights—I gotta go straight!" Roxanne darted forward. There was another door blocking her path, "This must be what he meant by 'two straights'—go through two doors, continue straight until I come to the first right turn."

She grabbed onto a wall and rounded the first corner. Running down another long corridor, she came to a set of stairs. With no other options, she began her decent, and at the end, there were three choices. She kept to the right. _'Four more.'_ This time there was another hallway to her immediate right. She took it to find another maze of doors, and an open corridor—she chose that as it was furthest right. Finally after turning again to the right, she ran straight into a jiggly stomach, and she fell on her butt— hard.

"Shit!" she cursed and looked up to see a human looking man. He was huge. And that was an understatement. The doors behind the man were equally large, but he himself was three times the size of a BMW. His head was tiny and his expression was unimpressed. Large rolls of fat curled under his chin as if he had sewn newborn puppies there, and their skin had bunched up.

"Code," was all he said.

Roxanne stood up and swallowed deeply before she quivered out the answer, "Minion."

The fat man glowered at her, and for a few minutes, she didn't think she'd get past him. Then, a small door near his foot that she hadn't even seen before, opened up. She looked at him with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. He merely gestured down to the door with his head and a rough grunt.

"Thanks. I think." She got down on all fours and attempted to crawl through the door, lifting the fat on the side of his leg out of her way so that she had enough room to maneuver through the hole. The man's leg was sweaty and kept slipping out of her hands. She finally moved it enough so that she could slip through, no thanks to the fat man, who didn't even budge an inch to make her entry any easier. Her head and shoulders barely fit, and she had to squish her large chest painfully against her in order to pull them through. She sighed once they were on the other side and proceeded to pull herself through the rest of the way.

Then she got stuck. "Damnit!" Her butt was stuck in the entryway. She wiggled, and scooted as best as she could, but there was no moving it. She pounded her fists onto the ground in frustration. It was about ten minutes before she gave up and was about to start crying when she felt gentle hands lift her upper half up off of the ground. She looked up and gasped in surprise. It was a robot. A giant gorilla robot suit with a fishbowl head. There was a fish swimming inside of the head, and she could swear it was smiling at her!

It reached back to her stuck butt and twisted her body around in a sideways motion, then slid her through. It stood her upright and dusted her off.

_"Er du ok glipp av?"_ it asked, and Roxanne's eyes bulged. The fish could talk too? She shook her head.

"I'm sorry I speak English. I don't know what you're saying," she admitted.

"I asked if you were okay, Miss," the fish repeated.

"You speak English?" she asked flabbergasted.

"My master taught me, yes." He seemed proud.

"Who—I mean, I'm fine thank you. What's your name?"

"Minion. I found it rather odd that Fai let you in. You are not a Minion," he commented, clearly perplexed.

"But I knew the 'Code'," Roxanne said.

"How did you learn it?" he asked.

"Someone told it to me. He also told me that after I got past the fat— er, Fai?— that I should try to locate a Doctor…uh… Glau? Geao? Um, Doctor Glar? Do you know where I might find him?"

"Are you an ambassador from another planet? I was unaware that anyone was to arrive. And the Metro's just left this morning. Can't you just 'hone-in' on the Doctor and go to him?" Minion asked her, walking over to a table. There were a lot of 'Minions' in here, she noted; many different fish in many different suits. They all had little antennas attached to the back of their heads. How clever. Perhaps that was how they spoke?

"'Hone-in'? What do you mean?" she asked as she sat down in the chair next to Minion.

"You're a Metro aren't you? From Metro Planet?" He ordered something Roxanne was unfamiliar with and handed his menu over to the waiter.

"No. I'm a _homo sapien_ from planet Earth," she admitted, unsure of the fish's reaction.

He paused mid-way of placing his napkin over his leg— which was a funny gesture if you thought about it. A fish placing a napkin on his robotic body so as not to get it dirty from food that would enter his head-tank? Hilarious, and mind-boggling at the same time."Y-you're from where?"

"Earth. Is it bad? I thought I was still on Earth until a few minutes ago. Some blue-skinned man tried to take me to prison!"

"That's because to enter into the Mega Planet or any other planet in the Glaupunk Quadrant without its ruler's permission is illegal. Punishable by death Miss—er— what did you say your name was again?"

"It's Roxanne. Roxanne Ritchi. And please, I didn't know about any laws, I swear! I was at my grandparent's cow farm— oh!" She looked down noticing her overalls that were covered in dirt and sweat as if for the first time. No wonder everyone was treating her like some country bumpkin! She certainly looked like one! "Ugh. I'd feel more comfortable in my own clothes. Do you know where I can get some spares?"

"Not the things that you are wearing, but I may be able to get you something far more suitable. Give me a little time and I'll see what I can do." Minion signaled something to another fish that was behind, what looked like a bar to Roxanne, and the fish nodded and disappeared behind a curtain. Another waiter brought a bowl of small sardine-like fish, and set them in front of Minion. He also placed a plate in front of Roxanne. She winced, expecting fish also, but relieved that there was just some type of purple looking fruit.

"Thank you. As I was saying, I was on Earth, and just about to sit down under a tree outside, when I fell and landed on some green-eyed blue man here." She bit into the fruit, nervous about what she was eating, but she didn't want to seem rude. After all, Minion did order it for her. Thick juice gushed into her mouth and she was surprised to taste some odd flavors. Several she couldn't name but a few reminded her of the soda sprite mixed with fruit punch; an odd but pleasing combination. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed.

"Yes? It's a native fruit that only we Minions know how to grow. I'm pleased that you like it. It's called 'Passionis.' It's very popular with the in-crowd." He threw a small fish into his tank and she smiled as she watched him chased it around before capturing it and swallowing it whole. She found it odd that she didn't feel sorry for the smaller fish. The reason was probably because it was food.

They finished their meals silently due to hunger rather than having no ideas for conversational topics, and when they were done, Minion rose from his chair. "Come with me for a minute. I've located some clothes for you. Perhaps it will help people to feel more at ease when they see you." He led her back behind the bar where the other fish Minion had signaled something to earlier, was standing holding out a black outfit. The room was small and it looked like a type of break room where the employees could come and relax. She took the clothes from him and nodded to the other fish, unaware if he could speak English or not. The fish nodded back and walked out of the small room.

"It's black and blue. Like the other clothes I saw," Roxanne observed. "How come I can't have white?" she asked getting undressed. She wondered if she should hide or something, but Minion seemed unfazed by it, so she changed into the clothes in front of him. Best not make a mountain out of a mole hill.

"White is reserved for royals mostly. Or, well, high-class. The middle class wear light blue with dark blue trims."

"Does black mean I'm poor?" she asked, curious as to the whole color coded thing.

"Not exactly. Black and light blue trim means that you are royalty from another planet. It's very respectable. It also signals an 'outsider'. No one will question why a Metro-looking woman is wearing such a thing. It's easier to explain you this way rather than if you stayed in your own clothes anyhow. How does it fit? I hope I got the size right. And don't worry, it's supposed to be form fitting."

"It's great; very comfortable. I don't know this material though. It feels different, but nice. Thank you so much. You've been very kind to me when you didn't need to be, really. You could have treated me like the other people did and freak out."

"Oh, you just startled them is all. No one was afraid of you. I don't mean that as an insult, Miss Ritchi. It's just the truth. They weren't expecting another visitor so soon. The Metros just left this morning, you see, so you are a surprise," he commented as Roxanne admired her new wardrobe in the long mirror.

"Minion? What happens if they find out I'm not royal or high-class?" Roxanne asked turning to look him in the eyes.

"Well, make sure they don't." That's all the piscine offered with a shrugged. "Now come with me and we will go to Dr. Glar."

"Okay. Hey Minion? Do you know who that green-eyed blue man was I described earlier? You seemed like you recognized the description when I was talking about him," Roxanne asked as she followed Minion out of a back door and into an ally way. The outside world was glaringly bright compared to how she was feeling at the moment.

"Yes. He is the Prince of Mega Planet, and my Master."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the corrected version of this chapter! Thank you to Emerald-Leaves who is a great Beta! I have a small group of individuals who really surprised me and came through for this fic to Beta! So as soon as I get the corrections on my terrible French. (Its not good enough for me to ruin my own language *English* I need to do it to the other countries as well, sorry guys!) But I think my French and German is okay at the moment, just some choice things I've messed up here which will be edited soon, the English grammar has been Beta'd so that's great! XD Chapter two is almost ready to explode on the scene, and I hope you all will enjoy it as well!<strong>

**Circus Candies for ALL! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Doctor

Chapter 2: The Doctor

* * *

><p>"Roxanne? Roxanne dear are you out here?" Edith was a robust woman in her early sixties, but she was as fit as any cowhand and her husband Marcus would wholeheartedly back that up. So when she found her granddaughters straw hat by the portal to Planet Meganthum, she nearly had a heart attack.<p>

"MARCUS! MARCUS! Come quick!" she hollered until she saw her husband come running.

He arrived next to her quicker than she ever thought he could move, and she was so shocked that all she could do was hold one hand over her mouth and use the other to point down to the portal.

"Shit! You can't be serious?" He ran his dirty glove covered hands through his hair, leaving a streak of dirt behind on his sweaty forehead. "She— how could she—I hid it I swear! It shouldn't even be activated right now! She's only been home for a week! I wasn't plannin' on tellin' her for, well, never!" he squawked.

"What should we do? You need to contact both Planet Metroalbec and Planet Meganthum or she'll be killed!" Edith fidgeted, worrying her apron up into a tight ball.

"No way will I take my chances with them! I'll contact Dr. Glar!" he decided, and began to run for the house where the communications system was located.

"You better hurry!" she called down to him, and Marcus ran faster. Edith turned back to the tree. "Oh, Roxanne, I wish I'd had time to tell you."

* * *

><p>Prince Syxus Eros Megamind the XII chuckled as he watched the human woman's backside disappear between the on looking crowd. She certainly was a beauty, and light on her feet too. If she managed to find the Doctor , he would respect her all the more for remembering his instructions. Megamind smiled wider, he admitted to himself that he really wouldn't mind her for a concubine. Her peach coloring would look all the more lovely spread beneath him on his dark blue silk sheets.<p>

He was brought back to reality when a familiar voice in French bellowed next to him. "Why did you do that, Brother?" Megamind's brother and the Duke of Fontina Shiraz, Sivin Tomen Megamind, asked in annoyance. "You know it's my job to uphold the law. She was not a citizen of Metroalbec. She was just a low-class from Planet Earth ."

"Now, now, Tomen, we don't know that for sure," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course we do! She showed up here out of nowhere, wearing god knows what! And speaking English no less! The language of heathens!" Tomen shouted.

"Down boy, I can hear you. You know that the English language isn't for heathens. And I have to know all of the languages in order to continue the family rule correctly. I offered to teach it to you before, Tomen, if you'll recall," Megamind commented.

"I refused then and I will do so now. You might have to learn the slave language, but I do not and will not!" Tomen's red eyes grew dark.

"The English language hasn't been slave language in millions of years. I would appreciate it if you would give it more respect than that." Megamind's eyes clouded over in disgust at his brother's anger towards something he was passionate about.

"I'll promise not to mention it in your presence again, if you command it of me, my Lord," Tomen dared his elder brother.

"It doesn't have to be like that, Tomen. You don't always have to behave towards me so strongly . I have done nothing to warrant such abuse from you." Megamind tried to take the 'we're siblings' route. It tended to have a positive effect on his younger brother when his anger and patience seemed tested.

The 'sibling route' never let him down, and this time was no different. "I understand, Brother. Forgive me for my insolence. I meant no disrespect. It's just hard for me when you overstep my boundaries so easily and seemingly without care." Tomen bowed deeply placing his right hand over his heart.

"It's all right , Brother" Megamind said to further remind Tomen of their relationship. "I would never purposely treat you so harshly. But, in this matter, I felt strongly towards the young woman and her plight. I don't believe that she's doing anyone any harm."

"But the laws, Brothe r," Tomen pressed.

Megamind knew that his brother needed to feel in control, if only from a certain point, so he chose his words carefully. "If she steps out of line, while in my company, you have my permission to eradicate her from this Planet, and this Quadrant."

"Thank you, Sire." Tomen bowed again and Megamind approached him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother." And he swept past him towards the castle.

The Castle Istara of Meganthum was the oldest remaining castle on the planet. The second eldest belonging to his brother. Megamind was happy to call Istara home, and he often spoke to it when no one was paying attention to him. It was his own personal belief that the structure had a soul and could feel his every thought. When he was a small child, he managed to lose himself in the gardens, and went missing from his family for nearly two days. But during that time, he never panicked; he managed to survive quite easily from the fruit of the bushes and the dew in the well near the center of the gardens. He could have sworn any number of times to having seen a white figure amongst the flowers and statures leading him to the safe places in the garden and protecting him.

He shook the nostalgic images from his head. If need be, he could always recall them, and his mother's tear stained face as she was reunited with him.

It wasn't time to focus on the past, but the present. He walked over to a large monitor and dialed a familiar number, and a very familiar man appeared before him.

"Dr. Glar, I believe I have a gift heading for you."

* * *

><p>"He's a-a Prince?" Roxanne's eyebrow's shot up. "Well that explains the 'concubines'." She absentmindedly tucked her short hair behind her ear.<p>

"Concubines?" Minion turned to look at the newly black-clad Roxanne. "Oh no Miss Ritchi, Sir hasn't had anything like that, not since his entry ceremony. Although he does keep a few for show. Presentation is everything. For some reason the other royal's believe that the more women one has the more manly they are."

"And so, exactly how many does he have?" And why was she so interested in the Prince's concubines anyway? It couldn't possibly be because he was one of the most attractive people she'd ever laid eyes on? No, not that. Maybe it was because he had sort of saved her…in a way… Sure, that was it, she lied to herself.

"A few." And that was all she would get on the subject, because Minion pulled her down another ally way. Lifting a robotic finger to his fish bowl signaling silence.

"What is it? What's wrong , Minion?" Roxanne whispered.

"Nothing, Miss Ritchi, just Sir's brother's Minion . It seems he is still looking for you."

"What is his brother anyway? He's another Prince right? How come he's so adamant about abducting me and putting me in prison? " she wondered aloud, sneaking a peak around Minion's torso to see the muscled blue man's Minion for herself.

"No. Sir's brother is not a Prince. He was born one year after Sir. He is not considered a Prince. Only Royalty. His official title is Duke of Fontina Shiraz, Sivin Tomen Megamind . He's in charge of the Royal Army , and he will only ever be in charge of it. They maintain peace within the planet. They escort ambassadors all around. If it was decided that you could be an ambassador from your planet then he would be with you around the clock, s eeing to your every need."

"Like a slave?"

"A servant. He is a respected servant of the Royal Family because he is brother to the Prince and child of the King and Queen," Minion tried to clarify. "It's hard to choose the correct words. English is so limited. If I used the language of the Navajo, Miss Ritchi maybe you could better understand me, but perhaps not. You only know American English and a spot of French is that right?" he asked her and Roxanne nodded.

"It just doesn't seem right to me. We don't have a hierarchy like this where I'm from, so things are confusing. Would it be within his rights to take me to prison, even kill me? He seemed as if he wanted to. It also doesn't seem like he likes his brother," she observed.

"Oh he likes him well enough, but they don't always see eye to eye. Listen, if worst comes to worst and you fear you may be in a situation of life or death, say this: Soren Kinestoi Syxus."

"What does that mean?" Roxanne asked.

"Just repeat it." Minion said with a serious face.

"Soren Kinestoi Syxus."

"And please do not say it unless you are in imminent danger. Understand?" Minion waved her out. It was safe to go back in the open.

"All right , I won't forget." She committed it to memory.

"This way to the Doctor." Minion opened a door that was behind an alley and Roxanne expected the door to lead into the building, but it opened out into a nursery of plant life. There were walkways of clear glass that made criss-cross patterns along the ground. Beneath the glass, and in choice areas , where the glass did not meet, there were open parts which held exotic fish and creatures swimming under their feet. Roxanne could see all manner of marine plant life; it was like rainbow sherbet had exploded beneath them .

"This is beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes. It's a favorite place of mine, I come here to relax often. But there is no time for this; come on, we're about there, just over that walk way there." Minion pointed to a wooden door that seemed out of place to Roxanne among all of the glass and tile.

They crossed the pathway to the door and Minion knocked three times. A startled man's voice answered in something that sounded like German and French combined.

"Wer ist es? Wer ist da? Pouvez-vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé? Que voulez-vous?"

… ...Can you not see I'm busy? What do you want? Roxanne managed to catch the French part but the German was lost to her.

Minion translated for her, " Who is it? Who's there? Can you not see I'm busy? What do you want?"

"Nein, Sir wir nicht sehen können, dass Sie beschäftigt sind, als die Tür geschlossen ist," Minion replied in German and then translated it for Roxanne. "No sir, we cannot see that you are busy as the door is closed." There was a loud bang followed by, what Roxanne guessed, was cursing.

The door was thrown open then, and Roxanne stifled her scream as a suit in black appeared before them. It was wet with presperaton, and a dark liquid oozed from the gloves of the suit. She thought it was some type of monster at first but calmed when she heard a voice from within the suit say to her in French: Femme tranquille vous, je ne vais pas vous attaquer. ARGH j'ai mis le signe du mauvais côté de la porte! Eh bien ce n'est pas votre faute si j'ai fait. Ainsi, vous pourriez aussi bien venir à l'intérieur.

"Quiet woman, I will not attack you. ARGH I put the sign on the wrong side of the door! Well it's not your fault that I did. So you might as well come inside."

"Thank you very much, Merci beaucoup," she said as the black suit held the door open for them.

"You speak English then?" the man in the suit asked her, and she nodded.

"Yes I do. The Prince sent me to you and he said that you could help me?"

"What exactly do you need help with, Earthling?" Dr. Glar asked, and Roxanne was taken aback. He began to work rapidly at his science table adjusting vials and liquids of various shapes and sizes.

"You know what I am?" Roxanne stepped aside so the Doctor could move around her and turn off other faucets that were beginning to emit a loud steam.

"You are a homo Sapien, and from Earth . It's pretty obvious. For one you said, 'Thank you' rather than just, 'Merci beaucoup.' And it's clear from you're freckled face that you're a human. The citizens of Metroalbec don't have imperfections like that. Not to mention the fact that your breasts and hips are far too large for a Metroalbec female. You'd be closer to the Meganthum race of female, they're usually very luscious. They have to be in order to birth their children. Need the wide hips. Oh, if only you were blue and had a large protruding skull, you'd be the talk of the town! I'm not offending you am I?" he asked while moving around plants and different tubes.

"No, I guess not. If it's true then it's true. I was sort of wondering about that stuff I guess," she said, although she was a tad offended. Were her sizes really so 'off' for this world?

"Human's tend to come in more variety than the Meganthum and Metroalbec. It's mainly because of all the weird shit your people put inside of food. The, um, pesticides and whatnot make things grow faster and bigger. That has an effect on generations of humans, you know. While the Meganthum's have evolved naturally, the homo sapiens have not. They've taken over most of their own natural evolution and now children are having one side of their bodies longer and larger than the other side. It's chaos over there!

" Oh, I forgot to introduce myself properly, but you did walk in on me out of nowhere," the Doctor threw his gloves off to reveal peach skin like her own. He then pulled off his suit and threw it in a bin labeled in French: 'déchets' or 'waste.' He turned around to face her and she was able to see that he looked every inch a homo sapien as she did herself. His hair was brown and in disarray, his eyes were a warm honey color, round glasses sat on his button nose, and his thin lips helped to push his expression of boredom. He thrust his hand out towards her. "Name's Dr. Bernard Duner Glar, but you can call me Dr. Glar. Or just Doc."

"You're a human too! Are you from Earth?" Suddenly Roxanne couldn't hold back her excitement and surprise as the reality began to sink in. Or the shock, whichever came first, she couldn't tell them apart. She latched onto Dr. Glar's hand and shook it up and down vigorously. "I can't believe that I'm even here. How is any of this real anyways? How did you get here? Why are they trying to kill me? Can you help me get home? I don't want to have to stay here any longer, and I don't want them to put me in prison! I didn't mean to do anything wrong. I didn't know. Are you going to be able to help me, or are you just going to stand there and look stupid all day long? Why do you think I came to you in the first place? You were recommended by a PRINCE! That is serious business, he obviously thinks a great deal of you and—"

"I do think a great deal of him, and that's why I told you to seek him out," the Prince himself said, stepping from behind another door that was at the far end of the Doctor' s workshop.

"Ah, Prince Megamind, welcome again to my humble abode." Dr. Glar smirked.

"Oh cut it out Bernard, you know that 'class act' of yours gets on my nerves," Megamind snapped.

"But SIR, don't you know that I virtually worship the ground you walk on?" he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed down.

"Bernard, I'm warning you," Megamind hissed.

"Sir, Doctor, please, could you both just—"

The last thing Roxanne heard before her feet fell from under her was the nagging of Minion.

* * *

><p>"Catch her!" Megamind yelled out and Minion extended his arms in front of himself and easily caught the falling beauty.<p>

"Hm. Good catch, Minion," Megamind commended as he walked closer to inspect the human woman now unconscious in his friend's arms. He had been standing in the doorway long enough to hear his longtime friend Bernard's comments on her physical type. She was indeed a rare specimen for a human female. From what he'd learned, it was hard to find a woman with both beauty and brains on the Planet Earth. Here before him was perfection, from just up the galaxy, a mere hyper-warp away. "Hm. Where did you find the uniform, Minion? Isn't it rather hard to procure these clothes?"

"Yes, Sir. I asked a favor from a friend whose wife works in the Palace. I hope you don't mind the choice? I thought it would be best if Miss Ritchi appeared as a visitor, that way she would be less likely to be captured and placed in jail."

"Ah, you fantastic fish you. Place her in Bernard's room, away from all of his 'experiments'. She needs her rest after such an exciting day." He smiled slyly.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Megamind? Why are you here? I told you on the communicator that I would take care of the issue." Bernard pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose.

"I am aware of what you said, I was there. And I was the one you said it to, if you'll recall . I just wanted to make sure she was safe. Can you believe that she ran all the way to the bar and was able to get inside to see Minion? She was able to remember my instructions to the T. What a woman. She's painfully beautiful too. Her eyes are the loveliest shade of blue." Megamind lustfully watched after the human woman as Minion eased her into Bernard's bedroom.

"You're making me sick talking like some love-struck school boy. And aren't you forgetting something? She's a HUMAN, and it sounded like, from what I could pick out of her nervous banter, she wanted to return home to the Ritchi farm and to Earth. Besides you don't keep concubines. Everyone knows that. Even if you have a whole building located in the west wing of the castle full of them. There's no reason to bother the girl."

"But I want her Bernard. She's smart and—"

"Yes, beautiful. I gathered that, but so are any number of women here on Meganthum. Choose some of them to bed, Megamind. I implore you, if you try to wile a human girl, you'll only get pain in return," Bernard stressed to Megamind. If only Roxanne were dumb and ugly, perhaps Megamind would have ignored her, but no, she had to be one of the rare humans who were clever and pretty. It was like holding a brand new toy in front of a child and daring him to reach up and pluck it out of the sky. He knew once his friend became infatuated with a girl, he would woo her into submission and grow bored the moment she succumbed to his charms; which didn't take long. S o he'd had hundreds of 'concubines', women he was suppose to enjoy himself with, but were forgotten easily once they were in their own rooms in the castle. Bernard didn't want to see one of his own end up the same way.

"Megamind, if you hurt this girl, consider our friendship over. Do you understand? She is HUMAN, and she does not react like the females of Meganthum. She won't continue to fawn over you and pine away with stupid notions of you coming to visit her one day in that harem you have at home. She will run. Humans don't like to be told 'no'. And their fighting passion is endless. I'm sure if you make a human fall in love with you she'll kill for you. Or kill you, to keep you. Human women are dangerous. It's not a game to them. They are not like you at all. Some women can mate with many men and not blink an eye. This woman doesn't strike me as one of those women. So I am going to tell you one more time. If you hurt this girl— we are done. I will never assist you again. Even if it means my death."

"Geez, Bernie. Lighten up. When did you get so attached? You just met her," Megamind defended weakly. He was taken aback by how dead serious his friend was. Bernard had never threatened him before, and it was interesting and scary at the same time.

Bernard shoved Megamind away, and without looking behind him to gauge his friend's reaction, he replied:

"She's my cousin."

Megamind paused. "She's your— wait a minute, you were abandoned, remember? Isn't that what you told me?"

"She is my cousin. You know that I am from Earth, Born in the Earth month of June 15th, I was sent here to grow up and report back to Earth the status quo between Meganthum and Metroalbec. You remember those years ago when the planets were almost at war? Earth didn't want to get caught up in the crossfire. Since then, I've lost most of my communications with them. And I was a kid when you met me. So yeah, I was abandoned, by my Planet. Was it on purpose? Who knows, but her name is Roxanne Ritchi, and she entered in through the same portal that I arrived. Off of the Ritchi family farm. My name before I came here was Bernard Duner. I added Glar to fit in with the locals more, you remember? You were the one who gave me the name Glar after all," Bernard smiled wearily.

"Oh, great! Bernard—why didn't you tell me any of this! I AM the Prince!" Megamind gestured to himself as if he were invisible to Bernard.

"I know that, but there was no war, and I didn't feel the need to inform anyone. Besides, once we became friends I didn't really want to go back home anyway." He tossed around some of his tools, attempting to straighten up the place with no real effort.

"Bernard. All right . Fine, I'll leave her alone. But— ugh! It's going to be so hard! Did you see her legs?" Megamind gushed and Bernard glared at him. "Of course not, that would be weird for a human, huh? To hit on their cousin? Right. My bad. Sorry, " he held his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"If you are serious about this, then I don't mind, and as long as Roxanne accepts you. I'll have to talk with her beforehand about your customs. I still don't think it would be a good idea. Oh, there is one other problem. You recall don't you? What that other problem is?" Bernard stared into Megamind's concentrated gaze.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that. Mycellaosta," Megamind rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a little longer to get this out, I wrote it like a week ago? But its everyone's vacation and all that. :P So I was waiting for Beta's and I still have to fix some German in here, but that's okay I hope?<strong>

**Wonder who Mycellaosta is? And is Bernard REALLY Roxanne's cousin? Hm…**

**And thanks to the many birdies here chirping in my mind that they were going to destroy me if I decided to keep Meto Planet and Mega Planet as the names for Megs and Mets home's I hope you all love the new names?  
><strong>

**So much to go over! XD Who knows anyway? Oh yeah- I DO! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Tell me whatcha think? As I drive my lovely Beta's insane! I love you for helping me you guys I really do!**

**Circus Candies as always dears thanks for reading!**


	3. Discussions

**Shout out to my main Beta Emerald-Leaves you are the coolest person evar! And a big thanks to all of my lovely Beta's! You guy's rawk! XD And I get the files at different times, so dont worry I will make changes and update as I can!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Discussions<p>

* * *

><p>Bernard Duner Glar hated lying to his best friend, but circumstances called for it. If this 'Roxanne' decided to, she could easily have Megamind under her thumb. He was lying to Megamind for as much his sake as Roxanne's. She would never be allowed to be with him forever. Bernard was just glad that at the moment it was only a passing fancy that Megamind seemed to have for the human girl.<p>

Who knew how the King and Queen were going to react once he informed them of her arrival? She had not requested permission to land on their soil. And trying to convince them that she had no idea about the universe, and its many different cultures, was going to be like pulling teeth. It was hard enough being the only _homo sapien_ on a planet full of blue people. Life wasn't exactly as easy as it could be. Bernard supposed that he could be one hundred percent truthful with Megamind, but he felt that if his friend knew all there was to know about his situation, he wouldn't be friends with him anymore. And he couldn't risk that.

He sighed before speaking aloud. "Well you should think about it, Megamind. And now to top all of this off, I have several meetings tomorrow! I'll have to go to your parents and try to smooth things over with them, then I have a meeting with the Metroalbec to also inform them that another 'human' is visiting the Glaupunk Quadrant because if I don't, they will whine about being left out! Not to mention what is going to happen to Roxanne. I mean, we cannot lie to everyone and just say she's from Metroalbec."

"Why not?" Megamind asked, lifting a shoulder and a fine eyebrow in unison.

"What do you mean 'why not'?' It is illegal, Megamind! And you know how much Tomen loves me. He would do anything to have the girl and I locked up where no one could ever see or hear from us again!" Bernard yelled, exhausted already from talking with Megamind. When trying to convincing the Prince of anything that was less than a positive result, he would continue to press until he got the result he desired. Now was no different, he was searching for the loop holes.

"So it's illegal, so what? That's never stopped you before. And what if I really do like her? What then? I could make her a concubine. No, not just a concubine, I would make her my official mistress. She'd like that don't you think? I mean what woman wouldn't? Look at me, bad, blue, brilliant— what's not to like? Oh yes, and I am a prince, mustn't forget about that part." Megamind seemed quite pleased with his idea, and was about to continue on how he would set her up in her own part of the castle with her own rooms and maids, when he stopped to focus on his friend's face.

Bernard's eyes were distant, his mouth slightly agape and his posture was fallen as if to say— 'I give up!'

"What is it, Bernard? Do you think mistress isn't good enough?" he paused to consider it, his right arm tucked under his left elbow holding it up. He lifted his left hand to finger his goatee absently and began to mumble idea's to himself.

"Megamind, are you serious? Do you have to have everything your way all the time? I mean, what if she isn't interested, honestly? Because she is a human after all. And I'm sorry to ruin your life, but we are different from you. What would your parents think anyway? I'm sure they would not be too thrilled. You are supposed to be the truce, and you know that," Bernard pressed, walking around Megamind to check in on Roxanne, who was now lying sound asleep on his bed in his room. He nodded to Minion who had taken it upon himself to sit and watch after her.

"Oh, hang the truce! I will do what is bound by duty. Don't you worry about that, Bernard. But I have a strange feeling about her. I can't describe it, but I can feel it in the deepest part of my heart. I've never seen a finer creature. I suppose that I'll have no choice but to stay away from her since she's kin to you. But do be warned, Bernard, I can only promise that. If the woman decides to come to me," he gestured to himself, a cunning smirk pulling the sides of his mouth slowly, his eyelids dropping in a feral gesture. "Well then, it's a whole new ball game. And I ask that you do not interfere."

"You know I will refuse to promise you anything. I learned a long time ago to never mince my words and to speak carefully. For word is law here, and I will not give you power over me by my own doing, Megamind." Bernard crossed his arms and thrust his head up defensively.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, can you? Have you heard from Prince Riesling?" Megamind asked and Bernard cursed him as his own face flushed brilliantly.

"You're a cad. And I am loathed to talk to you further because of that comment. I know you're changing the subject. And you are well aware that he was here yesterday. You saw him in the morning, and, if memory serves correct, you have a meeting with him again tonight."

"Oh come now, Bernie. I was only joking. But seriously, I know how you feel. Have you been able to talk to him then?" Megamind asked elbowing his friend, whose face was sour.

"Don't call me that. And no, I have not ever talked with him and you know that. I will never talk with him. So just end this stupid conversation." Bernard pushed Megamind out of his way and began to throw things into order around his lab, stacking various books and articles onto his shelves. "I regret telling you about that, and now I am very angry, Megamind, so if I were you, I would leave for a while. I'm sure you could be getting ready for your meeting, or perhaps a frivolous ball of some kind, rather than bothering me."

"Well, I suppose I could get ready. But I was hoping that she would wake up and kiss me goodbye before I had to head out. Or you could kiss me?" Megamind asked shoving his face into view of Bernard and wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"That's not funny. Goodbye, Megamind." Bernard growled, throwing his hand out to hit the annoying blue prince, but Megamind dodged it just in time, laughing.

"All right then, I'm sorry!" Megamind opened the door again and informed his Minion that he would be leaving.

"I will remain here with Miss Ritchi, Sir. And once she wakes up, I will inform you at once. Would you like me to accompany you to the meeting?" Minion asked.

"Yes, I'm sure it would be best if you came. You'll probably have to go with Bernard tomorrow to meet with my parents and all of that." Megamind rolled his eyes. "But don't worry; I'm sure it won't take all day. And yes, if the woman wakes up, inform me."

Bernard watched Megamind wave goodbye and exit too happy for his own good. He then allowed himself to collapse into a chair. He had been working all day on cross breeds of different species of fauna from both of the planets. He didn't expect another human to just pop up out of nowhere. It had been nearly ten years since he'd spoken with any representatives from Earth. He closed his eyes, pulled off his glasses, and began to rub the bridge between his eyes.

A sudden loud ring disrupted his relaxation and he groaned_. Just another day in the life of Dr. Glar._ He reached over and pushed the red talk button. Instantly the communicator's screen lit up and his breath was taken from him again for the second time that day.

There, on the screen, was a human couple who were looking very worried. He braced himself, before asking, "Yes? Can I help you folks?"

"Dr. Glar! Thank goodness you've answered! My name is Edith and this is Marcus. Our poor granddaughter! She's lost, she fell through the portal. We didn't even think it still worked! But somehow she fell through; we don't know what to do! Marcus wanted to contact the King and Queen, but I thought it would be best to talk to you first," the woman said rapidly. Bernard held his hand up to prevent her from becoming winded.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. The situation is already— and thankfully— under control. Or as much as it can be. Are you looking for a Miss Ritchi? About five foot five, short chestnut brown hair, bright blue eyes, about age twenty-six?"

"Yes! That's her, though she's twenty-eight, I believe," Edith commented.

"I thought she was twenty-two?" Marcus asked her, brows knitted together.

"No dear, she's twenty-eight," Edith said to her husband and then turned back to Bernard. "Dr. Glar, how is she? Is she scared? Is she hurt? Did they imprison her?"

"She's fine. Shocked, mostly. But she's resting on my bed. You both are very lucky she was found by a very trust worthy person." Bernard paused forcing them to ask him.

"Who found her?" Marcus spoke up before Edith had a chance to.

"Prince Syxus."

Both of the people on the screen seemed to still, as if mentioning the name of Megamind was something to fear. Just how much did this couple know? They weren't his contacts from when he was small. He really didn't know who they were.

"Th-the Prince! Well, is he around, I would like to give my utmost thanks for his help," Marcus gushed and Bernard seemed to relax. They knew who he was talking about and seemed to have a certain respect for him. This was more credit than he was sure Megamind deserved. Many people seemed to respect him with little knowledge of how much of a 'Play Boy' the prince really was.

"Yes, he managed to get her to me and now she is resting. I can have her contact you immediately after she awakens." Both of them nodded and continued to thank him. He continued, "Of course we have a few problems. I'm glad that you were able to call through to me. I'm not sure how you know me and how you have my number. So let's start there. Just who, exactly, are you two?"

"Boy, you cut to the chase, don't cha? We're former spies for Earth. Our official names I won't divulge, even though we're both retired. We were assigned to slip onto the soil of the alien territories in the Glaupunk Quadrant in order to assess how bad the war was. Once it was revealed that there would be no war, our missions were terminated," Marcus replied.

"That's nice and all, but the wars that never happened were many years ago. I don't see how you could still be alive," Bernard tested.

"We're alive for the same reason you are still alive, Bernard Duner," Edith clipped, and Bernard nearly fell out of his chair.

"They gave it to you too, huh?" he replied eyes narrow.

"All twelve of us. So I was right then, you were the child that was with us?" Marcus asked.

"Why did no one return for me?" Bernard couldn't help but ask.

"It wasn't our place to do so. They higher ups wanted you to stay with the aliens, to discover the secrets of their race in case a war ever did break out. But they lost communications with you. Hell, we only found out about you recently ourselves through the different channels," Marcus scratched his jaw in concentration.

"Well that's a stupid idea. Whoever figured that I would agree to such a thing? No one ever informed me of something like that. I was only a kid. I was scared shitless! You have no idea how life has been for me here. I may seem well off now, but that's only a disguise to the crap I have to take! And even if the humans asked for a favor from me, I'm not too sure I'd be inclined to offer help. So are you sure you didn't abandon Miss Ritchi to the same fate?" Bernard knew it was impossible. For one, the girl knew next to nothing about the customs. If Megamind hadn't gotten to her first, she would probably be in jail awaiting her death sentence.

"NO! We would never— Look Bernard, We're sorry for any grievances you may feel, but we didn't put you there. And to make matters worse, our portal has been disconnected for ages. We have been trying to get it to work all day, but there is just no way from this end. We can't figure out how to fix it. Marcus has been trying to get ahold of our contacts here to inform them of the situation. But I doubt they'll care much either." Edith tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"That doesn't make sense. How could the girl have arrived here if your portal isn't working? It would be impossible to travel. Someone had to have rigged it."

"We thought so too, but there is no evidence that it was even turned on when she fell through. Do you think it was something from your end?" Marcus asked.

"It's quite possible, but that doesn't make this any easier to accept. If it did happen on my end, then there is something very dangerous about to go down. Someone is trying to get through to Earth. This is speculation only, so don't go informing your 'contacts' just yet. We'll need more proof. I won't help you attack the Glaupunk Quadrant for no reason other than a hunch." Bernard slid over to his other desk and began to punch away at the keyboards there rapidly. He was trying to figure out if there had been an upset in the balance of the warp holes. Usually when one was used, there was a residue left in the universe for a certain time. Roxanne Ritchi had traveled far for an earthling and he was sure to find one.

But there was nothing.

"Are you sure it was that specific location? You're cow farm?"

"Of course, I saw her head towards the old oak, where the portal is, myself!" Marcus insisted.

"There is no residue left behind, Marcus. And that means that there was no travel. Roxanne wasn't teleported from your end. Someone plucked her from the sky, and made it seem like she was teleported," Bernard clarified.

The couple on the screen was stunned into silence.

"Do you mean to tell me, she was abducted?" Marcus asked.

"That's what it looks like, and for reasons unknown to all parties." Bernard sighed, what a long day. "You sure are damn lucky that she was found by the Prince."

* * *

><p>She was dreaming of her grandparents' farm, of running wild through the tall grasses and just lying on the ground eating a Popsicle with her grandpa, looking into the sky at clouds and making objects from them. She was giggling at something her grandpa said and turned to tell him a secret when her eyes were met with a pair of startlingly green orbs, belonging to a blue-skinned man.<p>

Roxanne's eyes fluttered open and she blinked rapidly trying to clear her vision. She looked around the room she was in and realized instantly that she "wasn't in Kansas anymore." The room wasn't large, but it wasn't cramped either. A desk with a large monitor and several keyboards lined one side of the room. Several bookshelves with papers and books strewn throughout them were across from the bed to her right. When she looked to her left, she found Minion's robotic body. But the fish in question was nowhere to be seen. The bed she was on was small though, about the size of a twin back home. The lights in the room were dim, giving a dark honey glow to it. She sat up slowly and pulled the covers back so she could stand. A voice made her scream:

"Miss Ritchi?"

"AH! Minon! I didn't know you were in there! Hey, hey. So this isn't a dream then, huh? I really am on a planet full of blue people with talking fish." She sat back down on the bed, contemplating the truth. "Wow."

"How are you feeling ma'am?" Minion asked.

"Oh, fine, I guess. I mean, I am scared a little. This is a lot to take in, you know? Where's Dr. Glar and the Prince?" she asked pulling the long sleeves of her top up to her elbows.

"Sir had to leave to get ready for a meeting with the other head royals. The Doctor is in the other room—"

"Well, the Doctor is here now," Bernard commented, leaning in the doorway on the doorframe.

"Doctor, I—" Roxanne began but Bernard cut her off.

"Oh, just call me Bernard when we're alone like this. I hope you don't mind, but you're going to have to pretend to be a relative of mine. Unless you'd like to face the gallows?" he asked walking into the room.

"No! I don't mind at all, I mean. I'm very grateful for your help, Bernard. This has been quite a shock. And forgive me, but I'm doing my best to not start screaming crazy right now."

"I understand. It's how I was when the realization that I would never again return home sunk in." He sat on the edge of the bed, and Minion watched them curiously.

"I-I'm never going to get back home?" she stammered.

"For the moment, I'm not entirely sure. I know that I could probably find you a way home easy. The real issue is the fact that you are not supposed to be here. You are here illegally, with no legal papers; you know nothing about the culture. One wrong word and you could be someone's slave for life. It's not as black and white as Earth tends to be sometimes. If you think that humans over complicate things, you're in for a rude awakening. Words are law here. Numbers are another language all together. The term, 'talking science' will destroy you if you cannot keep up. And you only know French and English. You'll need a permanent translator, and I can't follow you around and neither can Minion." Bernard sighed and tried to look away. Roxanne's face was easy to read and he wished that it wasn't.

"Roxanne, you're going to have to make some difficult decisions. I mean, if we can't get you home, you can't stay cooped up here for the rest of your life."

"But, Dr. Glar, you do," Minion chimed in. Bernard glared him back into silence.

"Do you think I wanted to end up on some alien planet? Sure, this is all amazing, but I don't want to stay here! I want to go home. The Prince said you could help me. Was he lying?" Roxanne asked, and Minion suddenly was upon her.

The robotic body contorted lightning fast into some kind of weapon. Long sharp ends pointed under Roxanne's chin and she could feel the cold steel press into her flesh. Minion's face was deadly, without a hint of the friendly servant a moment before.

"Calm down Minion! She doesn't understand anything and meant no offense! Tell him that Roxanne!" Bernard screamed to her.

"I'm sorry, Minion! I didn't mean what I said!" Roxanne replied backing away from the one creature she thought she could trust. Minion retracted his sharp metallic weapons and sheathed his teeth, which Roxanne had not noticed where protruding from his mouth in a fearsome gesture.

"I am sorry for that, Miss Ritchi, but Minions' protocol and all. I am not allowed to accept such talk within my hearing unless Sir has given me the command that you are more than just a woman. It's nothing personal, but perhaps I should wait outside," the fish replied and stood up, moving his body out of the door. He closed it quietly.

Roxanne's heartbeat was drumming in her ears. "Oh, god. How can I live here, Bernard? Isn't there something that you can do to save me? I don't want to die here!" The tears came and she swiped them in frustration. She hated crying, it was the biggest feeling of weakness.

"You can live just fine if you pay attention and only speak to certain people. I don't have time tonight or tomorrow morning, but tomorrow afternoon I'll go over everything that I can with you. You'll need to know customs, phrases, and above all, I need to tell you something important." He said pulling his glasses off.

"What's that?" she asked, leaning forward, her tears forgotten momentarily due to her curiosity.

"The Prince seems to be infatuated with you. So under no circumstances are you to agree to anything he suggests or says. Do you understand?"

Roxanne blinked a few times, had she heard him correctly? The Prince was infatuated with her? Well. What did that mean? "Are you sure? Why would he be—"

"You're a smart girl. And an above average woman, surely you don't need me to tell you all of the reasons why?" he asked curtly.

"No I mean, he's…. and I'm….. well I'm a human." This is crazy, she thought.

"Well, it's never stopped him before. Many of his conquests are his own. Women from Meganthem. But he has a few Metroalbec women too. You could be one of those conquests, and I'm not sure that's what you'd want. Besides, once he has you, he'll tire of you. It happens quickly. Don't challenge him, do not flirt, hell don't even converse with him if you can help it. I promise you once he has your word on anything then you belong to him, Roxanne. Do you understand?" Bernard asked seriously.

Roxanne didn't understand, was this Prince so… 'special?' He just seemed like all the other pig-headed, over confident, swaggering roosters she'd ever met. And yet, he did help her to safety. And without this rooster's help, she would be in a prison.

Bernard continued, "He almost always gets what he wants. To tell him no would be like a death sentence for the man. He'll try his best to talk you in circles. And here in this quadrant, word is law. So if you make a promise, or give your word—then you've lost. So under no circumstances are you allowed to give him anything. No promises, no matter how small. Not a kiss on the cheek, not even a hand shake. Just try to stay away from him. Trust me, he's a good person, but seems to leave his wits elsewhere when beautiful women are concerned. And he will stop at nothing to add you to his collection of rarities. Picture yourself surrounded by dozens of other women just like you. And, he'll never visit you after he owns you."

The picture that Bernard was painting for her seemed a very harsh reality, and Roxanne wasn't sure why he was assuming that she was going to easily fall into this Prince's hands. He seemed nice enough that they would probably make friends easy, but Bernard was leaving nothing to question. And nothing to chance. "Just how many women does he, 'own'?" she asked.

"A few. I'd say he is up to, oh, a hundred just about." Bernard replaced his glasses and sniffed his nose as if it were a small number.

"One hundred is a few? How can he sleep with all of them?" she gushed, probably more than she had intended to, but still, a hundred?

"I didn't say that he slept with them. I said that he forgets about them once they are his. They all stay in a separate area of the castle, away from him. They are, however, allowed to shop and do any number of things that as normal citizens would possibly not be able to do. And many of them are in higher standing than most royals. They can be seen at virtually any party they desire. But would you want to be thrown in among his masses of adoring whores ?" Bernard spat out.

"No. But who said that I was interested in him? I want to go home, Bernard. I'm not interested in staying here to become another whore for the Prince. Trust me. I value my career more than some man. And in order to do what I love most, I need to get home within the next few weeks if possible or I'll lose the new job that I just got. Isn't there any way to get me home?" Roxanne asked, her eyes big and hopeful.

Bernard sighed long and loud. "I'll do what I can. But you'll have to stay out of trouble."

"No problem," she said. She only wished that her voice hadn't quivered near the end of her comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading and I hope I am not boring anyone? I realize that there is more actual talking than descriptions thanks to Dani Kin, and I am trying to balance it out rather than just throw it all at you at once. Let me know if this chapter was better? :) I will be fixing certain grammar mistakes and structure and updating as I get feedback from my Beta's. Like I said before I have about 5 Beta's helping me out! Thanks again you guys rawk!<br>**

**Circus candies as always! Om nom nom!**


	4. The Situation

**OH- ho ho! The infamous Scarlet makes her triumphant return! XD And with The newest chapter of The Blue Prince! YEEESSSSHHH! I am so so so sorry for my absence you guys! But SO much has happened to me! D: I got a job in the industry! I am an animator! WHOO! So I was getting used to that- I also moved to a new apt! AND I got a Scooter! He is black and silver and OF COURSE I named him 'Minion'! :3 So I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and I will be updating this story twice a week I hope! *more if I have the time!***

**THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA EMERALD-LEAVES! ILU MAN!**

**Also, thanks to Mia_Vaan for talking to me about the story- if anyone has any questions feel free to comment here or message me- or both! And a small reminder this fic is 100% AU- and NONCANNON! Thanks again you guys / gals! ^.^**

**And now back to our show:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Situation<p>

* * *

><p>Roxanne Ritchi sighed and leaned back against the cold brick-like wall. Fear of Minion— though a sweet soul he seemed— made her rethink being alone with him in Bernard's home. She had glanced out of the window in the bedroom and found a small area of roof just big enough to be comfortable. Opening the window, she carefully climbed out onto the overhang.<p>

Looking around, she saw that Meganthem was very beautiful. Its sun was setting and the sky lit up in many hues of green and gold. Earth had never had a sky with these colors, none that she could remember. The main city, she wasn't even sure if it was a city, spread out like a cornfield on a summer day; however, its shimmering lights reminded her of Los Vegas with bright blues and purples everywhere she turned. The buildings in Meganthem were taller than they were wide. They reminded her of Metro City's tall skyscrapers.

Everywhere she turned there was water. However, when she looked up to the sky once again, Roxanne noticed that not only where there select areas covered in glass domes, it looked as if the entire planet may be contained in a glass dome.

_What's the reason for that? _she wondered.

Glows from streetlights and different vehicles disappeared as they zoomed past her, hovering above the water like jet skis. Were all the people of Meganthum going somewhere important, or just following a daily routine? She wasn't sure. It was almost like home.

Almost.

As she looked up directly above her, she found a large, clear tube that stretched and branched out to different areas of Meganthem. There was some kind of teal and yellow liquid inside. She'd have to ask Bernard about that later.

For all purposes, Meganthem was like an aquatic park. A very expensive and very large water park.

She sighed again. What was she going to do? Could she live the rest of her life here on Meganthem? And why was Bernard so insistent that she stays away from the Prince? Did he honestly think that she would have no actual will of her own where the Prince was concerned?

Did she have no will of her own where he was concerned?

"That's silly. Of course I have a will of my own! Just because I'm in this strange place, with strange people—aliens," she corrected herself, "strange aliens. _Strange_. Well, what's a normal alien?" She laughed then, loud and high-pitched from her stomach. Roxanne barked a sarcastic laugh. It then turned into a string of laughing until her sides were sore. She feared what would happen when she stopped. After a few minutes her chuckles slowed and she gasped in huge gulps of air.

Then the tears came. Quick, fat tears slid down her cheeks, and she wiped them away in frustration. But the faster she wiped, the quicker they seemed to fall from her eyes.

'_Why am I crying now?' _Roxanne asked herself._ 'What is the point? I am not going to be able to change anything! I'm stuck here on this blue planet full of things that I've never seen and full of unfamiliar customs and people. The only human here is a man who isn't even sure that he can help me! I really am all alone. There's no one here who can help me. And if they don't find a way to talk to the rulers of this planet, I could be dead this time tomorrow.'_

Roxanne pulled her knees to her chest, settling her chin between them. She licked her lips and tasted salt from her tears. They soon slowed and all she was left with was the sounds from the streets below and her own thoughts, thick with fear and sadness.

"Seems too beautiful an evening to be crying it away, don't you think?" His voice laughed at her in a light, non-threatening tone, and Roxanne looked up to see a human-looking man.

Well, human was probably not a good definition; the man looked like a Greek god. His muscular shoulders went on forever, tapering down to a slim waist. Charcoal black hair was finely styled back off of his forehead, and what looked like a thick braid held back the remainder of it. His eyes were warm and trusting, a very vivid blue, similar to her own eye color. His clothes were similar to the black and blue ones she wore, though they were much more adorned with small jewels where on her own clothes, there were none.

This couldn't be a citizen of Meganthum. Was he someone important from Metroalbec? Whoever this man was, he was definitely not someone she should mess with. But, he didn't seem like someone she should fear either.

Roxanne wasn't sure how she should respond, so she sat like a child and said nothing.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I usually make it a habit of letting people know I'm near them. I had no intention of sneaking up on you. I was actually looking for, um, someone else." The man smiled at her with a sheepish grin. His teeth were pearly white and perfect, Roxanne noted. "So is there anything I can do for you? I hate to see a lady cry."

It was then that Roxanne noticed that this man wasn't standing on any ground that she could see. He was _floating_. In mid-air. Her eyes widened and the man seemed to notice her intense change in expression.

"You're not from around here, are you miss?" the man asked.

Roxanne could only shake her head in agreement with his statement.

"Ah. I see. Are you like the good Doctor then?" he asked as his feet perched on the same ledge she was sitting on. He glanced around and then lowered his body down to sit beside here. There was more than enough room for them, but Roxanne scooted away to give him extra space.

"I'm not sure how to talk just yet, and so, I'm refraining from doing so. I don't mean to offend you. Just so you know," she said hastily.

"No offense here. You don't have to worry about words with me; I'm learning the 'Earth' ways, so I understand how you work. Or, I sort of understand it. You go back on your word often, and can't usually be trusted." He smiled to her to assure her that he still meant no offense. "You lie often. That's a dangerous sport here. Especially on Meganthum. I've never known anyone of them to forget anything someone says. So trying to remember a lie here is like reading a thousand books and recalling what every single one of them is about. And that prince of theirs—he'll get you all sorts of confused."

"Prince Megamind?" Roxanne said for clarification.

"The one and only. He's sort of a—oh. Where are my manners now? I haven't introduced myself!" The man floated up and landed easily on the edge of the ledge. He then proceeded to place his left hand over his heart and bowed down mid-way towards Roxanne. "I am the seventh Prince Willurd du Everen Riesling of Metroalbec. It's very nice to meet you—?" he waited for her to answer.

"R-Roxanne Ritchi of, um Earth," Roxanne stammered. She seemed to be having all sorts of luck lately. Two princes in one day—was there some sort of record for this sort of thing? "I'm sorry if I'm greeting your wrong your, um, highness? But Bernar— I mean—Dr. Glar hasn't taught me the proper way just yet. I really shouldn't even be talking to you." She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears and straightened her already perfectly aligned cat suit.

"I understand, and you have my word that I will not take advantage of your ignorance of the Quadrant. Now, do you feel like talking to me about why you were so upset? It does my people an injustice to have such a lovely visitor be so sad," Prince Riesling commented once again, sitting beside her.

'_Boy, he sure is a charmer._' Roxanne thought, and smiled back. She took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened to her.

* * *

><p>Bernard stretched his body in a very catlike manner. He had just finished up his work for the evening and realized that Roxanne hadn't eaten anything yet. The woman was probably starving. He stood up from his desk and twisted a few ways, cracking his back.<p>

"Oh Roxanne? Are you still awake?" Bernard opened the door to his bedroom and yawned. "I'm famished and I am offering to feed you. If you're a good girl maybe I'll take you for a walk too." He laughed to himself and stopped when he saw that Roxanne was not in the room. His eyes narrowed and he backed out of his room looking around. He found Minion was gone too; probably to meet up with Megamind for his meeting.

"Roxanne?" Bernard called louder into the room, while turning on the lights. He carefully looked around and found that the window to his room was open slightly. He took three large strides to the window and threw it open, sticking his head out quickly, and scaring the two people who where resting on the ledge.

Roxanne screamed and backed away, losing her balance. She threw out her right arm in an attempt to right herself, but missed. Bernard tried to grab her ankle, but he too missed. Suddenly, she was falling.

And then she wasn't.

Prince Riesling had also reached out to grab the woman. He had not missed. He easily pulled Roxanne up and straightened her back onto the ledge. Her hair was in disarray and her eyes were wide with fear, her chest heaved quickly up and down.

"That was scary, huh? Are you okay, Miss Ritchi?" the prince asked.

"I probably just lost a few years on my life, but I'm okay," she replied once her breath caught up with her.

Bernard froze at the deep voice that he had only dreamed about hearing that was now merely inches away from him. '_What on Meganthum is Prince Riesling doing here?_' He could hear his heart drown out his thinking, as the beating got louder. He was sure his face was as red as a beat. He looked up into those bright blue eyes and tried to swallow, but he found his throat was dry.

The Prince's mouth moved. He was saying something to him. It took a moment for Bernard to actually hear what he said.

"Doctor? Are you okay? Roxanne was the one who was startled and fell, so how come it's you who looks like you're the one who was just dangling off of the side of a building?" the prince laughed. Goose bumps shivered over Bernard's shoulders as the golden wave of his laughter washed its way down his body.

'_Open your mouth Bernard! Speak!_' he willed himself, but with the object of his long-time secret desires so close to him, it was hard to think straight.

Roxanne stared for a moment and he noticed that a light bulb switched on in her head and she quickly opened her mouth to speak. "It's alright, Bernard, I am okay. Really. I know you didn't mean to scare us. I'm sorry I should have told you I was going to come out here. But I suppose it just didn't occur to me to tell you. I really just wanted to think, and I was scared of Minion earlier— but don't tell him that. I think it would hurt his feelings. He's really a sweet- er fish." She laughed nervously.

It gave him enough time to compose himself and shove his emotions back down his throat as far as he could get them. "Of course, yes. No. I mean I am sorry to have startled you both. I was not expecting to find you out here, Roxanne. And Prince Riesling, sire. It's an honor to have you at my— um— window perch. Though you could have used the front door, sire."

"Well, I wasn't on my way here. I was heading to the events this evening. I was already late, and now I fear I will not make it at all," the prince said, though he didn't appear worried over it.

"I'm sorry your highness. I've kept you. I didn't mean to drag on about my worries, but you know…I feel better after talking it out with you," Roxanne commented. She turned to Bernard and explained how the prince found her.

"I see. Well that's quite something," he nodded. "Though Prince Riesling, I was unaware of your visit tonight. Usually there is a grand notice throughout all of Meganthum. There was no broadcast tonight." Bernard wasn't accusing outright, but the hint was strong and it was almost unavoidable.

"Looks like you're too smart for me, Doc. I came to look for her." He thumbed in Roxanne's direction. "I heard that a human woman had landed in Prince Megamind's face today and I simply had to see her for myself. It was quite a tale, you understand. A human falling from the sky to land in the prince's face and then to have him _argue_ with his brother over her." Prince Riesling shook his head while he laughed. "I couldn't miss it, and my curiosity got the better of me, I'm afraid. I caught wind of a rumor that she was with you. I didn't, however, expect to find the brave maiden weeping here on your windowsill."

"I didn't think she was out here, as we've already discussed. I was working and lost track of time. I thought you had already gone to bed Roxanne, but I was coming to offer you something to eat if you hadn't. Are you hungry?" he turned to her and asked.

Roxanne opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, her stomach made its presence known. She blushed a pretty shade of pink. "I'm famished!"

Prince Riesling laughed loudly once again. "Well perhaps it's not too late. Would you both like to accompany me to a ball?"

"This late?" Bernard said before he could stop himself.

"Yes. I was going to try to go to a meeting before heading to the ball, but I wasn't expected to show up tonight. I can always do my business in the morning. Like I said, I had come here tonight with the purpose of finding out what was going on with the human. I'm sorry, with Roxanne." He smiled apologetically.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea, sire. Roxanne hasn't learned a thing about the cultures. She's only just arrived today and it's been a very extraordinary and tiring first day for her. I'm not sure it would be good to— you'll excuse the expression— throw the sheep to the wolves just yet." Bernard pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose.

"I understand, but if you're both on my arm, no one will question her or you about a thing; it would be considered rude. And as to this issue with entering the Quadrant without notice, I am also going to go with you and Prince Megamind on the morrow to discuss how this should be handled. I'll fight for you, Roxanne. I can see for myself that this was all some sort of accident and you really meant no harm." Prince Riesling crossed his arms and floated before them.

Bernard knew that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, no matter what he said. A prince was a prince was a prince. And he always got his way, whether it was Megamind or Riesling. "Damn Royals," he muttered.

Prince Riesling smiled and moved one arm long enough to point to his ear and say, "Super hearing remember?"

A flush rose up Bernard's neck and he felt it fill his cheeks. _Of course, how rude of me!_

"Sire, I—" Bernard began, but the prince cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. No offense was taken, er… Bernard. So, you guys can get ready and then we'll go! I'll wait here."

Bernard knew that he had lost. He turned to Roxanne and held a hand out to help her inside. She slid her small and chilled fingers into his own.

"I'm sorry about this, Bernard," she apologized.

"Don't worry. I wasn't expecting this, but if we play our cards right, maybe this can benefit us. If we don't however…" he let the sentence trail off.

"If we don't?" Roxanne couldn't resist asking. Bernard turned around to face her.

"Then this time tomorrow, you could be rotting in a cell."

* * *

><p><strong>As always Circus Candies for reading, and more updates later this week! 3<strong>


	5. A MegaBall

**Okay it's like 3am guys and here is the next chapter! I stayed up late to go over things once I got it back from the coolest BETA EVER! Emerald-Leaves! ILU man! XD She's been putting up with my terrible english grammar. :( Sorry about that. BUT she is making this story easier and even more fun to read, so I thank you a bazillion times over Emerald Leaves! Okay people, Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Mega-Ball<p>

* * *

><p>Prince Syxus yawned rather loudly, not bothering to cover his mouth with his hand. This ball was supposed to be the much anticipated and highly sought after 'veritable bash' of the season. He was finding it, sadly, a bore. And it was a shame because he had dressed to impress. A tight fitting white suit with the brightest blue lining he could create with a high backed collar and a long flowing double-sided white and blue cape. He'd even bought new boots and gloves with triple buckles for the occasion.<p>

The ballroom itself was dull. The ugliest wallpaper he had ever seen adorned its walls. The popular flower, a yellow Doidus bloom, was littering the walls everywhere. With their black leaves and dark vines were spread out all over the place. Brown trim on the top and bottom of every wall. The new flowers they placed in vases may as well have been dead because they matched the puking décor so well he felt ill. The food was bland, the music the same as any other ball. Wasn't there anyway they could play music that wasn't something that made him want to sleep? How was anyone supposed to have fun dancing to these melon-col-y tunes?

The women were all the same, dressed in a variety light blues with dark blue trim, or white with light blue trim. They were positively throwing themselves at his feet. A few years ago he would have jumped at the chance to welcome any number of them into his collection. But tonight, however, there was only one woman on his mind. A rare event to be sure.

Roxanne Ritchi, the only human female he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. Human's were a sort of hobby for the prince. Their form of broken language was fascinating to him. Out of all of the races and cultures in the universe that he'd had the chance to come across, Earthlings were by far the most diverse. They seemed to come in all manner of size and coloring. While his people, and those of Metroalbec, remained nearly the same in every way.

Her eye color also drew him in as much as any other amazing feature about her body. Blue was the common in skin tone among his people. Blue eyes however, were not.

This human woman's body was curvaceous, like the women of his own race, her legs seemed to go on forever and her breasts were full, like her hips. She would be perfect for bearing sons. The prince shook his head to clear his mind of _those_ thoughts. She was a human, and he was the 'truce', after all. There would never be a way for her to birth his offspring.

And even if she could, why was he suddenly interested in having an official mate? Up until now he had been enjoying his bachelorhood. The thoughts, however, refused to leave his mind and he decided that the time would eventually come when he would have to tie himself down to a female. If that female could not produce his heirs, perhaps Roxanne…

"Sir?" Minion's concerned voice beside him snapped the prince back to the present.

"Yes, my Minion, what is it?" he practically yawned.

"May I suggest, if you are done here sir, we should get going then? You have to be up early tomorrow morning to speak to your parents and—"

"Yes, Minion, I'm well aware of what I have to do tomorrow. But I guess you're right. There's not much to do here. It feels like a waste of my time." No sooner had the words left Megamind's lips than there was an announcement over the speakers in the room:

"Presenting his highness, Prince Willurd du Everen Riesling of Metroalbec; accompanied by Dr. Bernard Duner Glar and Femmal Roxanne Ritchi."

"What did he just say?" Megamind was in the process of exiting the building when the final two names included in the announcement stopped him dead. He quickly turned around to see if it was true.

Before him was truly a sight to behold. Prince Riesling had not only his best friend, Bernard, on his right arm, but Roxanne—the new woman of his desires— on his left arm. To say that Megmaind seethed with rage would have been an understatement.

"What are they doing here?" he whispered fiercely to his Minion.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure. Best not let Riesling see that he's upset you though. You know how much pleasure it would bring him," Minion quickly reminded him.

Megamind tried to soften his face while he took the trio in. Prince Riesling was, as usual, dressed in the 'royal visitor's' garb of black and blue; however, he'd added subtle details to the clothes to help remind the people of Meganthum just who and what he was. Bright jewels glittered down the length of the trim all around his body. And a short cape ending at the middle of his calves, fluttered dramatically behind him. A thick mantle of black fur covered his muscular neck and his long hair was left in a low pony-tail behind his head.

Bernard was dressed in his formal attire as a citizen of Meganthum; light blue suit that had trims running the length of him in dark blue, and his round glasses firmly perched on the end of his button nose. His hair looked like a comb had been run through it— another surprise for Megamind. He'd never seen his friend in such a 'put together' state. Bernard looked every bit as uncomfortable holding onto Riesling's arm as Megamind was sure he felt.

Roxanne was dressed in the highest fashion dress that Megamind had seen yet. Black high-grade material hung off the curves of her body, light blue trim was sparingly wrapped under her breasts almost as if they were pushing them out towards him. The dress lightly touched the ground when she walked, as if it were kissing the floor she walked on. Her short hair was combed to the side of her head, allowing a full view of her very striking profile. He swallowed and his throat felt dry. He noted a small bit of red rimming her eyes.

Something wasn't right. She had been crying. Megamind frowned at Riesling. Was it his fault?

Megamind had momentarily forgotten that he was surrounded by equally beautiful women of both Metrolbec and Meganthum. He pushed them aside to make room. Some of them didn't take the hint so he spoke out:

"Excuse me, ladies."

Some pouted out loud, others just sulked off to other men of stature.

Prince Riesling proceeded to make the rounds, going off to circles of people and introducing Roxanne and Bernard as _his_ guests. Megamind lifted a hand to stroke his goatee. It was obvious that Prince Riesling was trying to get under his skin. It annoyed Megamind further because it was working.

Roxanne was supposed to be _his_ new conquest. He didn't like to share. It felt like this was a direct threat to him somehow, and he couldn't help but take it personally. What better way to exact revenge than to take her from him? It was time to show the snotty Prince Riesling that Megamind wasn't all good looks and charms.

With that thought, Megamind smirked a devilishly handsome smirk, one he was well aware of its effects on women of any race. Placing his right hand upon his belt, he strutted over to where Roxanne and Bernard were now helping themselves to punch.

Roxanne noticed him first and he was concerned to see a small bit of relief in her eyes. Bernard's face was guarded. This told Megamind instantly that there was indeed a problem with this situation. He wanted to ask outright but knew that Prince Riesling would be listening in on his conversation intently. So rather than let on that he knew that there was an elephant in the room, Megamind decided to dance around the obvious. Literally.

"Ah, Miss Ritchi; we meet again." He steepled his fingers together, lifting an eyebrow confidently towards her.

"Prince Megamind, it's a pleasure," Roxanne said and glanced to Bernard for confirmation on her wording. Was _pleasure_ too strong a word?

Bernard nodded slightly as if what she had said was fine. Megamind smiled at her as well.

"It would give me great _pleasure_ if you would accept my humble request for a dance." He made a small show of bowing slightly, taking her hand and lightly grazing it with his lips. He took delight in watching her swallow and lick her bottom lip nervously.

"Yes. I would enjoy that," she replied, and Megamind was relieved that she didn't turn to look at the disapproving scowl on Bernard's face. He placed her drink down on a side table before taking her other hand to lead her out onto the dance floor.

"You don't have to worry about knowing our traditional dances; this song isn't for one of them. So just hold onto me and let me lead you around a bit." Megamind smiled.

"All right." She smiled back and placed her hands on his shoulders.

His hands slid down her sides to rest on her hips. He noted how her face redden at his slightly intimate gesture, and his ego was fed for the moment, like a little fat and happy dragon.

"How were things after I left you this evening? I'm sorry Minion couldn't stay longer; I needed him here with me for important things. Your arrival tonight is _unexpected_, though not unwelcome." He tried to slip in his questions using a simple form of 'coded' speech. However, speaking only the human English form of this code was very vague. He wasn't sure if Roxanne would understand his motive.

"The evening proved to be interesting. We entertained a guest for a while before _unexpectedly_ arriving here." She twisted some of his own words to suit the code and Megamind was impressed.

_So, they hadn't planned on showing up tonight at all. Riesling made them come. Of course Bernard wouldn't turn down an offer like that, but with Roxanne to watch after, Megamind was sure that he wouldn't put her in harm's way. He'd want to keep knowledge of her hidden. How did Riesling find out so quickly? The day was barely over, and Riesling had already moved in on his woman. _Megamind smiled to himself as these thoughts ran through his head.

"I was upset after I was left alone with my own thoughts for a while and the Prince happened upon me. Bernard and I were going to have a simple dinner, but the Prince _insisted_ that we join him here," Roxanne commented.

Megamind noticed that Riesling was watching them intently. A concentrated look of nonchalance plastered on his face. Megamind couldn't resist a smirk in his direction and then pulled Roxanne closer to him quickly and leaned her down for a dip. He brought her back up slowly so that she felt every inch of his form. Her breath quickened and her face flushed again. Satisfied, he backed away from her for a moment, but not too far. He wanted to make sure the "Golden Prince" of Metrolbec knew that he was staking a claim on this woman.

Its effect seemed to work as Prince Riesling's bored demeanor instantly tensed up. He grabbed a cup of punch and downed it, glaring at Megamind in the process. Megamind winked and then turned back to the beautiful specimen in his arms.

What an interesting evening this was turning out to be.

* * *

><p>Bernard watched the two dance from the sidelines. For years he had dreamed of attending one of these balls. It was his fondest fantasy to also be here with Prince Riesling. This, however, was nothing like his fantasies. Riesling seemed smitten with Roxanne as well. Why were the men he fell for ONLY ever interested in women?<p>

Bernard frowned as he watched Megamind use Roxanne to goad on Riesling's anger. He could see that they were also talking about something that kept an amused smile on Roxanne's lips. He hoped that she wasn't promising him anything.

That was all he needed. It was bad enough that the two were dancing. And Megamind was using every chance he got to flirt her to death. He rolled his eyes. If he had to watch much more of this, he was going to be sick.

That really would make this the worst night ever.

"-nard?"

Bernard blinked. He turned to see that Prince Riesling was staring down into his eyes. His face grew hot. The Prince had asked him a question, and he was spacing out and didn't hear him!

"I am sorry, sire, I'm not used to being out at places like this. What did you—?"

"I asked if you would like to dance, Bernard? I can see you are looking rather longingly at the dance floor. Care to show me what you've got?" Riesling offered Bernard his arm, and Bernard tried not to let his hand shake as he reached out and slid it through the prince's offered one.

Riesling led him to the dance floor just as the next song was starting. He placed Bernard's hands on the sides of his muscular arms, as he was too short to reach his shoulders— Most people were— and he held onto the small of his waist.

Bernard prayed that he could keep his feet moving and his mind from going blank. He looked up into Riesling's eyes. If this were some sort of cruel joke, he prayed that it would end swiftly, because his heart couldn't take it.

"You know, I've always admired your work," Riesling said.

"M-My work? Really?"

"Of course. I envy a man who can come up with all those different uses for the plant life and interspecies of our worlds. We need more men with initiative like yours to take charge and try to help figure out medicinal cures. I mean, I've never known anyone on my planet that needed such things, but surely the people of Meganthum could use what you do," Riesling said as he spun them around in circles slowly across the dance floor.

"Sire, that's very, thoughtful of you." _Jesus why don't I just drool on you and get it over. What's wrong with me? Pull yourself together, Bernard!_

* * *

><p>Riesling smirked to himself. By the end of the night, Megamind would finally get some payback. It was time to make Meganthum's Prince pay for taking so many of his race's women. Some of the finest female's Riesling had ever seen were in Megamind's little "collection" rotting away their youth and beauty, under the assumption that they are perfectly content to be that way forever. But Riesling knew that once they aged, they would be replaced and never "played" with again. And he didn't want that for his people.<p>

It had been going on for far too long, and he wasn't going to give Megamind the pleasure of picking and choosing anymore. If the wars that never happened had actually occurred , the Meganthum would be at the mercy of the Metrolbec and not at the mercy of this silly little treaty. He wanted to see Megamind suffer; he wanted to watch him beg on his knees. It was his strongest desire. And nothing or no one was going to stop him.

Riesling smiled down at Bernard enjoying the way the slender man felt beneath his hands. He turned them once again and caught sight of a figure staring at him from the shadows in a corner near the doors that lead outside to the gardens. The figure jerked his head in an upward motion and Riesling narrowed his eyes in return, nodding slightly.

He turned suddenly when Bernard was bumped into. Bernard glanced sideways to see he had collided with Roxanne, and she looked equally as bewildered about the accidental bump as he did.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend. Hello Prince Megamind," Prince Riesling said and a small corner of Megamind's lip lifted in acknowledgement.

"Prince Riesling. To what do I owe the honor of your immediate attention?" Megamind asked.

"Well, I'm not one to make a scene, but I couldn't help but notice you haven't addressed me formally." His eyes narrowed.

Megamind glared at him. "If you'll recall, you were the one who greeted me first, _and_ so rudely chose not to use my full title. So why should I extend you the courtesy if you can't do the same for me?" He moved away from Roxanne and stepped up to Riesling in a very threatening matter.

Riesling pursed his lips together and stepped back from Bernard to step up to Megamind, retorting, "Maybe I would have given you the courtesy if you would have said something to me when I _first_ got here!"

"Wh-what's happening?" Roxanne whispered to Bernard.

"A pissing match," Bernard commented and rolled his eyes.

"If you'll recall, Prince, _I_ was here long before you swaggered in!" Megamind claimed, poking a finger into Riesling's chest. It didn't move him an inch, but the fact that Megamind had had the gall to even make such a gesture sent Riesling into a fit of rage.

"You also had no right to bring this _HUMAN_ into the Glaupunk Quadrant without _my_ planet's permission!" Riesling claimed, thrusting a hand out to motion at Roxanne.

The room seemed to still. Prince Riesling had just revealed to everyone the elephant in the room. And what an elephant it was.

Megamind paused, as if he realized what he'd just done. He let Riesling get the better of him. He allowed him to _goad him_ into making Riesling explode like this.

"That was to be explained on the morrow. She was not supposed to be here tonight!" Megamind tried to salvage the situation, fiercely whispering to Riesling.

But it was too late; the room was already growing loud with whispers. Riesling glanced around to see the people talking to each other behind hands.

"That girl is here _illegally_."

"Do the royal's of Meganthum think they can just do _whatever_ they want?"

"Why is she dressed in _official_ garb? How _insulting_ that a mere earthling takes a higher position than _our_ people. She's a _nobody_."

"It's a wonder that so many of them are showing up. First that one who calls himself a doctor, and now this _heathen_!"

Riesling could see the fear quickly spread on the three faces before him. It was almost a selling point, but the whispers of a few notorious gossips weren't going to be enough. What else could he do?

"I assure you seventh Prince Willurd du Everen Riesling of Metroalbec I meant no disrespect to you or to your people, the good citizens of Metroalbec," Prince Megamind replied, using Riesling's formal title to try and smooth things over. He also bowed mid way in an appreciative gesture.

Riesling frowned. This wasn't working. If he didn't think of something quick, Megmaind was going to win again and take his only leverage of revenge back with him when he left the ballroom tonight.

"You don't fool me, Prince Syxus Eros Megamind XII. I may have believed that you intended to announce this _human_ fully on the morrow, if not for using the Doctor, whom we all know is also a _human,_ to _hide_ her! There should be no secrets between our worlds. You are in deliberate defiance of the treaty, and so are these humans! They must be taken to prison and then put to trial!" Riesling shouted.

* * *

><p>Megamind blanched. How had it all gone so horribly wrong so quickly? How could he have let this happen? He had not expected Riesling to find Roxanne, and never would have expected him to bring Bernard and Roxanne out to the most expected ball of the season! Everyone who was anyone was here. There would be no bribing or talking them down.<p>

He was at odds. There was no way for him to help them. He turned to look at Bernard and Roxanne. Their faces echoed his own. Disbelief. None of them had expected this turn of events.

"Listen to me," he whispered fiercely. "I don't know how, but we've been set up. You are both going to be taken to the prisons, or dungeons. But don't worry; you won't be taken off of the planet. You may be here illegally, Roxanne, but you are still in my custody. Bernard, old friend, I'm sorry to have gotten you mixed up in all of this. I'll do my best to get you both freed. Until then, don't make a spectacle of yourselves. Don't act guilty, and above all, remain calm. Fear only encourages the beast," Megamind said regretfully.

"Guards!" Riesling called and several large men appeared beside him, waiting for orders. "Take them to the dungeons. And see that the king and queen are informed. Do not leave them alone." He turned to Megamind. "I mean no disrespect to the people of Meganthum, but until this can be figured out, I'm afraid I cannot trust you or your kin."

As the guards were shackling them, Bernard turned to Riesling, "It's funny, you know, but I thought you were different from the rest of them. Justice and honor and all that. I never thought your heart was blacker than everyone else's."

Megamind saw that the words struck some chord in Riesling, and for a few moments, his resolve seemed to disappear, replacing it with guilt and sorrow. Those feelings vanished when the guards pushed Bernard and Roxanne away from them.

Megamind watched them go helplessly. Roxanne turned back to look at him, she was biting her lower lip, and he could see water in her eyes.

She had looked to him for help, hope, and security, and he had failed her. He failed them both.

Tonight, Megamind was not worthy of the title of prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! So yeah ^ Poor Megs huh? And poor Roxanne and Bernie! What's gonna happen? Who knows, oh wait, I know. Hahahahaha! Until next chap my dears but here's a sneak preview:<strong>

**Bernard and Roxanne are taken to the dungeons to await their trial. Prince Riesling has a very interesting conversation with the person who was hiding in the shadows at the ball. Minion may have ruined Roxanne's life... COMING SOON!**

**Circus Candies as always dears! **

**Reviews are not necessary but they sure are fun! So please review so I know if this is good for you guys or not. ^.^**


	6. Imprisoned

Chapter 6: Imprisoned

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Bernard shouted, hitting his fists against the stone of the cell wall.<p>

Roxanne looked up at the doctor and felt like crying again. But what was the point? Over the past two days she had cried so much she wasn't sure there were any tears left. They both knew that it was pointless.

The cell wasn't big, but it wasn't that small either. It was dark stone with two benches jutting out of the wall, as if whoever created the cell had molded the wall to form them, and a toilet and sink were in one corner of the chambers. One wall was made entirely of bars stretching the length from the ground to the ceiling. The cell had no windows, but dim yellow lights lit up the room. Roxanne was sure it was more for 'presentation' than from lack of a proper lighting system.

Going to the bathroom proved to be a challenge as they shared a cell, and she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with using the bathroom in front of someone else. But without a choice, she had to become accustomed quickly.

At least they were fed, and surprisingly, it was more than bread or cheese. Roxanne was scared the first night when they roughly threw her into a cell alone. They took Bernard off to a corner room and she thought she'd never see him again. She was afraid for him.

They'd brought Bernard back during the early hours of the morning, and after throwing him into the cell with her, the guards turned to take up positions at the only exit on the far side of the room.

Bernard had waited ample time before he told her that they had questioned him.

"Can you believe that they were trying to accuse me of starting up the wars again?" he scoffed as he pushed himself off of the ground and sat down on the stone bench. "Preposterous. Just because I was contacted by your grandparents the other night! I had to explain everything to them about how you arrived—seven times. Seven!" He threw up his hands and leaned against the wall, pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose.

"My grandparents contacted you?" Roxanne turned around to face him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There wasn't time. I was going to have a talk with you about it the other night, but we ended up here! Your grandparents and I have some things in common. Things you should know." He motioned for her to sit down on the bench next to him. Taking a deep breath, Bernard told Roxanne everything about his childhood that he could remember.

"We were spies, sent from earth a long time ago. There were twelve of us. I was the youngest and the only child. We were supposed to spy on the Metrolbec and Meganthum, discover if there really was a war brewing.

"Roxanne, your grandparents were part of the group." He turned to look at her, waiting to see what kind of reaction she would have.

'This explains a lot; why I am here. I can't believe they never told me! Stranger things have happened over the past three days,' she thought.

When Roxanne nodded, he continued. "They aren't as 'young' as they appear to be, and neither am I. It took us somewhere outside of thirty years to reach the Glaupunk Quadrant. They injected us with some form of Hatristoxil. It induces comas. But they tweaked it. We did not fall comatose. Our bodies slowed down, exponentially. Days seemed like minutes, and all of a sudden, we had arrived."

Bernard's face seemed to light up at this. "It was magnificent. Beyond anything we could have ever hoped for. I was probably forty-two in earth years at that time, but because of the Hatristoxil cocktail they made me, it felt as if I was still a boy of twelve. My body had not matured past that of a child either. We were able to sneak onto Meganthum wearing disguises. A hard feat to be sure, since it was no easy task to pretend to be a blue native.

"The effects began to wear off a few weeks after our arrival. I was sick for a long time. My body wasn't used to going back to its natural order." His excitement ebbed. "We were all changing back to normal. Our contacts on Earth wanted us to get video footage and audio tracks to bring back. If Meganthum and Metrolbec broke out into a war, there would be no stopping them; the nearly indestructible creatures against some of the smartest beings in the galaxy. The thirty-year time laps it took us to get to the Glaupunk didn't affect them. They were as heated as ever. Earth was worried that they would already be at war by the time we reached them. Thank goodness they weren't."

Roxanne contemplated a war between the two planets. With the way their princes felt about each other, and with what was happing to her and Bernard, she could easily see the destruction they could cause.

"Meganthum was fighting against Metrolbec for its freedom. Earth was only recently free. It used to be a slave planet for the galaxy." Roxanne's eyes widened at this, and Bernard nodded. "Yes. How do you think we have so many races on Earth? The many planets, with intelligent life, would drop humans off and pick them up like toys.

"It was planet of the apes everywhere you turned. We were used as pets, guard's, we were bred, used as slave laborers. That wasn't so long ago. After, Earth was freed by the Meganthum. Surprised? They saw that we were sentient beings, and while not as smart as they were, we still had our purpose. We had enough intelligence to be granted more than an animal's way of life."

Bernard stood up then and stretched, he began to pace as he continued speaking. Roxanne watched his thoughtful face as he seemed to delve into the past.

"A false history was implanted in the brains of all humans. The Meganthum made up most of it and played off of what they knew, because humans were interbred with other alien races, you see. This is why your people, our people, are so diverse. Experimentation, oh yes. Don't seem so shocked. We were nothing but animals to the rest of the galaxy.

"But where was I? Oh, right. False implants in the brains of all humans. We would believe that we were the only creatures in the galaxy. Our mind's would not 'mature' quickly enough for us to understand what really had happened. Or so the Meganthum believed."

A guard approached the cell door and placed food on a tray outside of a small hole just big enough to slip trays through.

"Hier is je eten. En houd uw stem laag!" and with that the guard turned and left.

"Well, that was to the point," Bernard commented and grabbed the plates. He handed Roxanne one. "You know, they could at least offer us showers. I stink!"

"What did he say? I didn't understand the dialect." Roxanne asked as she looked down at the food. It wasn't anything she recognized, but there was some fruit in there that looked familiar to the fruit that Minion had ordered her before.

"No, you wouldn't, it was Dutch. He told us we have food and to keep it down in here. Don't eat the brown mush. The fruit is fine, and the purple thing there is meat. It's okay to eat, just eat slowly. I'm not sure how you're body will digest their foods."

Roxanne was afraid to ask what the brown mush was. She slipped a piece of the purple meat into her mouth and was surprised at the flavor. "It's like buffalo! A bit gamier I think, but very nice. You know, I thought the food wouldn't be so extravagant."

"This is not extravagance. This is the food given to Minions. It's suppose to be an insult. See how the guards are surprised that we're eating it? A citizen of Metrolbec or Meganthum wouldn't be caught dead tasting such a thing. They would starve first. I'm far too hungry to keep up appearances though." Bernard shoved a broken piece of fruit into his mouth, sucking out its sweet juice.

"I don't understand. It tastes amazing! I was able to have some of this fruit before with Minion at the bar. I enjoyed it then, and I will now." Roxanne bit into the soft fruit the sweet nectar filled her mouth and swallowed gratefully. A thought crossed her mind. "Has Megamind ever eaten any of this?"

Bernard nearly choked on his meat. "Mega-Megamind trying 'Minion food'? That would be a sight!" He started to laugh, and couldn't stop. He laughed until his sides were sore and he was able to catch a glimpse of Roxanne through his watery eyes. Her sour face made him giggle like a fool all the more.

His laughed died down rather quickly when a guard approached the cell and slammed his weapon against the bars shouting, "Ik zei zwijgen gevangenen!"

"Zoals je commando," Bernard replied. And this seemed to satisfy the guard; he glared and returned to his post.

"What happened?" Roxanne whispered chewing on the remainder of her fruit.

"He ordered silence; I complied. Well, just to keep it quieter. From what I gathered, our friend over there partied rather hardcore the other night. His oversized head is aching times fifty compared to a human's hangover." Bernard smiled and then made a show, pretending to fall, and screamed "OW!" loudly. The guards glared at him.

"Mijn slecht! Mijn slecht! Zal niet weer gebeuren." He hollered unnecessarily to the guards, and turning to Roxanne, he gave her a thumbs up.

"That's so mean," Roxanne said to him, but giggled anyways. "How many dialects do they know?"

"More than any human could learn in several lifetimes. I was able to pick up most of the commonly used ones when I was growing up here. I'm exceptional though. My IQ is one of the highest recorded in human history. Or it was when I was on Earth last, some forty-two years ago." He scratched the back of his neck, a gesture that Roxanne noticed he did quite a lot when he was stressed out or tired.

"Sit down, Doctor. Eat and finish the story." She offered scooting over to give him more access to the cold stone bench.

"Well no story is ever complete. Only chapters. Where was I? Oh yes. We knew next to nothing about what had started the arguments between Meganthum and Metrolbec. But the government had been informed that it was getting rough. There was talk of the Metrolbec taking over the Meganthum by force. We were not sure how to handle it. Earth wasn't even sure that they could do anything. But the leaders at the time were frantic. If our saviors, the Meganthum, were taken over, then who's to say that Earth wouldn't return to a slave planet once again?"

"Wait wait, you said that chips were implanted in all humans." Roxanne's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Good catch. Yes I did say that. It's true. But that was a very long time ago. Since that time, humans were able to breed with each other, have babies, populate. 'Go forth and multiply.' Their children had no such chip imprints in their brains. And we know how curious for knowledge children can be. A few talented scientists were able to discover the chip, but they were not allowed to inform the planet. It would have caused mass hysteria. Meganthum was able to contact them and explain the history between the two worlds. Humbled that they were taken care of, the scientists kept it a secret. That is, until word reached them about the pending wars between Meganthum and Metrolbec."

"I see." Finished with her meal, Roxanne set the empty tray, minus the brown mush, on the ground next to the cell door.

"I am not one hundred percent sure of just what happened to end the argument between the two races. But, there was a truce between the royals, and since then, it has been as if their fight never happened, so we refer to that time as 'The Wars That Never Were'." Bernard set his tray beside Roxanne's.

He stretched and continued. "The group I was with found that out only a week or so after having landed here. None of us wanted to leave.

"But one morning I woke up and I was all that was left. I had no idea where they'd gone. The group I'd been with were either dead or they had returned home, abandoning me without any explanation. At that time in my head, I wasn't really aware of how long it had taken us to get there. Once we'd have made it back home, my parents would most likely have been in their graves, because it would take us another thirty-years to get back to Earth. They never knew of my selection or the secret mission. And so they died, probably believing that their only son was missing or dead somewhere."

There was silence for a while, and Roxanne looked at Bernard. He leaned back against the wall when suddenly, he jumped up. His fist collided with the wall. Blood flew from his knuckles. "Dammit!" he said, and leaned his forehead against the cold stone.

"Bernard. I'm sorry I—"

"It's not your fault. I was a fool. I let my emotions get the better of me." He backed away from the wall, disgusted. "This could have easily been avoided if I would have just paid more attention to you. I know you're like me. We're human. You have the same emotions. But Roxanne, I haven't communicated with my people in many years. To have you just show up here..."

"I know, it must have been quite a shock for you as well as me." She wanted to stand up and comfort him, but she wasn't sure of his reaction to that would be, so she just sat there, feeling dumb.

"I trusted him, too. It was a dumbass thing to do. I don't usually let my guard down like that! But I've been watching him for so long. The news would always report him helping others, whether they were Meganthum or Metrolbec. I thought he was different, special." A look of yearning turned to sadness crossed over his face, and Roxanne realized that he was talking about Prince Riesling.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" She asked him in a soft voice.

"Love." Bernard scoffed. "Love is _pretend_ Roxanne. There is no such thing. And I know that. It was just infatuation. Love is a fairytale invented by human children. The Meganthum and Metrolbec, as far as I have seen, do not practice Love." He spat the word out. "It's far too complicated to _Love_ someone.

"Respect is of higher standing in these parts. To be respected is everything. To gain someone's respect is monumental. Love is a joke around here, made fun of, and whispered about." He paused to look into her eyes. "Lust, however, is very believable, and this is why both of the princes' have concubines. A man can't think when he's in Lust. And so, they have these places so that if a man needs his head cleared, he can go to his 'whorehouse' and free his mind. Does this make sense to you?"

"It does. But I don't believe that you do not believe in Love, Bernard. I saw your face the other night when you discovered who it was who was sitting next to me on that window ledge. I'm not trying to offend, but you're so deeply in love with that man it looks painful," Roxanne clutched her fist between her breasts.

The look that had been on Bernard's face the entire evening was that of a man who was in a one-sided love; someone who was so in love, that just being near the object of his desires, and knowing that he could never have it, physically hurt him. It hurt to see Bernard in that kind of pain. He was the only other human here, and he was quickly becoming her only friend.

Bernard was silent for a long time. He walked away from Roxanne and stared at the opposing wall.

"I gave him my trust. I really believed that he was going to help. Why wouldn't I?" Bernard slowly sank to the ground; wrapping his arms around himself. "I'd seen how much he helped everyone; I was placing this person on a pedestal without having any personal experience to back it up. Of all people, I was the one who did this. After everything that's happened to me—I should have known better."

Bernard jumped when Roxanne's arms slid around his own. She was trying to be strong for him, a man who had had no other human to talk to in so many years. He started to shake, tears falling from his eyes. He roughly wiped them away. Roxanne's grip tightened.

This man, who she had known for only three days, felt like her whole world. She had never had any brothers, but if she had, she was sure that she would want them to be like Bernard.

"I'm so sorry, Bernard. For everything. I'm sorry that you were left here all alone. I'm sorry that you had such a rough time. I am so, so sorry about Prince Riesling. You deserve a beautiful knight in shining armor. You're such a gifted man. It wasn't your fault at all. If I had never shown up here, you wouldn't be in this situation. It's all my fault, and I am so sorry."

Bernard turned to look at her, his eyes and face red, tears still fresh on his cheeks. "Well, I guess we are both just a cesspool of despair and sadness." He laughed and hugged her back. "Thank you, Roxanne. You don't understand what it means be hugged. Customs are so difficult here." He sighed and pulled away. "But it wasn't you're fault at all. You were abducted, Roxanne. Your arrival here was no accident. And after the ball the other night, the puzzle pieces are beginning to fall into place."

"What are you saying? Someone purposely brought me here?" They were both on the ground now, sitting close to each other for comfort.

"I am not sure just yet, but my theory is that you were abducted. There was no residue left behind to indicate that the portal had been activated."

"Speaking of the portal, how long was it there?"

"You mean why didn't we use the portal instead of using up thirty-years to space travel? We didn't know about it. Honestly. The Meganthum had placed it there a long time ago. I was amazed that it even still worked. Or, I thought it worked, but you didn't fall through it, Roxanne. You were made to believe that you did. Your grandparents were probably given that farm once they returned to Earth to safe guard the portal. It was supposed to be a dead portal, but I imagine the government didn't want to take chances."

He ran a hand through his hair, and Roxanne assumed that that was why his hair was always disheveled.

"I was going to tell you this the other night before the 'ball'. I'm sorry; my mind has been preoccupied with other things." He smiled apologetically at her.

"No, don't worry about it. But, what are we going to do about this trial thing? Will they kill us?" Fear was clear on the woman's face, and she could see Bernard was trying to think of a way to explain.

He looked up and out of the cell, to make sure they weren't being watched. "Well there's no way to get a message to Megamind. He's very clever, but I'm betting he's hoping that he can smooth things over. I'm sure he's not as worried as we are about the situation. The best case scenario is we get a death sentence."

"_Best case scenario_? What's worse than death?" she asked.

"More than you could imagine," Bernard said solemnly.

They went silent for a moment, his statement hung heavy in the air between them.

"Excuse me."

Roxanne turned to see Minion.

"Minion! What are you doing here!" she jumped up excitedly. She ran to the cell door and grabbed onto the bars in front of her. Even though the ichthyoid had scared her a few days prior, she was glad to see someone familiar.

"Sir wanted me to check and make sure you were both okay. And to formally apologize to both of you. He never meant for this to happen. When he makes a vow, Miss Ritchi, he keeps it. He doesn't want you to think he's dishonored his words. He still plans to save you. And I have also come to read you your official notice." Minion cleared his throat and reached around his mechanical gorilla body to grab a rolled up piece of parchment.

"They like to keep it by the book, so he's using parchment. Truth be told, though, they use nano technology everywhere on Meganthum, and holograms for messages, letters, and the like. Sort of like Earth's version of the internet, but wireless that is a million times faster. But for formal issues, they have a back stock of paper and ink that they use to write on," Bernard explained.

"I'll begin then:

You are formally invited to the trial of Femmal Roxanne Ritchi and Doctor Bernard Dunnar Glar. Femmal Roxanne Ritchi is accused of illegal trespassing on protected territory of Glaupunk. This is a direct violation of acts 77. paragraph 59.01 of the sector Book for Galactic Treaties. Doctor Bernard Dunnar Glar is accused of hiding said trespasser. This is a violation of act 78. paragraph 12.

"The accused are to attend on the morning of the new moon—that's tomorrow. Defending parties are Prince Syxus Eros Megamind XII, and the offended parties are the Seventh Prince Willurd du Everen Riesling of Metroalbec.

"Well then, that's that. I'm glad to see you are both all right. I'll report back to Sir that you are in good health. Sorry again about this guys!" And with that Minion waved and was gone.

Roxanne laughed ruefully then, and Bernard lifted an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Sorry, I just find it amusing that they 'invited' us to our own trial."

Bernard nodded. The pair sat down on the ground, both tired from the days surprising activity. Roxanne was filled with fear about what could possibly be worse than death on this planet, and Bernard was thinking about Prince Riesling's betrayal.

Neither wanted to mention what the possibilities of tomorrow morning would bring. For the moment, they were content to remain as they were in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>OH god, thank you so much Emerald-Leaves, I would be a lost ship in the gigantic ocean without you! Honestly, you are the best beta ever! All right you guys, for those of you who are still with me on this, I hope that I haven't made too many of you annoyed. The next chapter preview:<strong>

**Roxanne and Bernard are up for trial~ will they escape unscathed?**

**Would Prince Syx and Prince Riesling really let them die?**

**Find out in the next chapter! XD**

**And circus candies my dears as always thanks for sticking this out with me. 3**


	7. The Trial: Part One

**This is UNBETA'D: I will post the Beta version on here once my beta Emerald-Leaves emails it back to me! RL is eating us both, but I didnt want to keep you waiting any more- so this is RAW! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Trial Part One<p>

* * *

><p>"We, the rulers of Glaupunk find you Doctor Bernard Dunnar Glar, guilty of harboring an illigal trespasser. And we sentence you to death."<p>

Bernard swallowed hard and wished his throat wasn't so dry. But it was. It was all over, his life up to this point had been less than worth living and he could only regret not trying harder with it. He bowed to the four rulers of the Glaupunk Quadrant. Then he turned and gave Roxanne a sorrowful look and tried to smile for her. He mouthed the words "don't cry."

They had discussed earlier in the morning that if something like this were to happen, neither would show fear or sadness. They had to appear strong in front of the rulers. And accept whatever verdict would be handed down to them.

He walked past her and the guards of Meganthum, whom had watched over them the previous few evenings, they re-shackeled his hands in front of him and began to lead him away.

Bernards shoulders sagged and he closed his tired eyes. There was nothing left, he could only prey that Roxanne would be allowed some form of life. She still had so much left to offer the Universe.

"NO! Stop!"

The guards stopped walking him, and quickly turned to see who had ordered room went silent. A chill ran up Bernard's spine. He stopped breathing and didn't dare turn to face the voice.

It wasn't the voice of Megamind who had called out the order, but Prince Riesling.

* * *

><p>"Herää Vangit! " A loud banging on the prison bars woke Roxanne. She stood up groggily, followed by Bernard. They had been up almost all night talking about life in general. Anything to avoid the depressing situation that they were both in.<p>

"Wazzat?" she mumbled trying to fix her hair, it had been days since she had had a shower, and she was still in the gown from a few evenings ago. What she wouldn't give for hot water.

"He is screaming at us to wake up." Bernard said unenthusiastically. "Jerk." he stuck his tongue out at the guard's turned back. Then he faced Roxanne who was using the bathroom.

"Oh- sorry." he turned back around. "Listen, they're going to take us to a clean room. We have to be presentable for our trial."

Roxanne finished up and walked over to Bernard.

"Wouldn't that give us an advantage? Being clean and well shaven?" She gestured to the stubble on Bernard's face.

"When you are the ruler of a whole quadrant- it doesn't matter how nice your prisoners look. You can still cast them down." he stretched and used the bathroom himself, continuing to talk. "Listen Roxanne. No matter what happens to either of us, I don't want you to be upset. I know its going to be hard not to cry or scream at them. But they react with mentality. Those emotions are a weakness in their eyes. A person who cannot defend themselves, is not worthy of life. It may seem strict, but trust me okay?"

Roxanne nodded. She was expecting a difficult battle. The whole situation was ridiculous. Surely they would all understand that once she had an opportunity to explain to them the situation?

She hoped so.

"Aika mennä saada gussied ylös." One of the guards said and they opened the cell door. Each guard took a position in front of them and Roxanne noticed that the one who stood before her was not the same as last night. This was a female guard. She looked hard and annoyed. She roughly strapped the shackles onto Roxanne's wrists and the other male guard did the same to Bernard, they were then taken out of their cell and lead down opposite hallways.

She tried not to show fear, but she guessed Bernard noticed something on her face because as they were being lead away he shouted out,

"Don't worry! She's going to help you get cleaned up!"

The guard took her to a room at the far end of one hallway and opened a door leading her inside.

"Remove your clothes." she barked and Roxanne jumped.

"Y-you speak English?" she asked and tried to take off the gown, which turned out to be more difficult than it appeared, the shackles prevented her from removing it the whole way.

The woman guard said nothing, instead she took a knife out and began to cut away at the fabric. Roxanne felt sad for the dress, but it had been warn on her dirty body for days and a good washing may not save the materials. She had a moment to wonder why Bernard owned a dress in the first place before she was startled by the guard cutting at her bra and panties.

"Excuse me!" Roxanne squeaked an backed away.

"You need fresh garments. These will not due. Stop fidgeting and let me do my work human." The guard snapped and continued to strip her.

"S-sorry."

Naked now Roxanne stood unsure of what to do, the guard walked over to a tub and began to fill it with hot water, she grabbed up a large bead sheet, which Roxanne assumed was a type of towel, and threw it over her muscular shoulders.

"Now bathe. Take your time and remove all dirt." the guard stood over the tub with a sour look on her face and Roxanne climbed in and tried not to show how wonderful she felt with the warm water rushing up to smother her grimy body. She sank down and sighed. Looking up she saw an eyebrow raised on the guard, she quickly grabbed the wash sponge and began to soap up.

There was so much about Meganthum that was just like Earth. Apart from more water than anything, from what she could tell the whole planet was a tropical paradise.

"Are you really an Earthling spy?"

The statement caught Roxanne off guard she looked up at the guard again, had she just asked that?

"No. But no one will believe me. I fell through a portal on my grandparents farm back on Earth and ended up here, I landed on Prince Megamind." Roxanne watched the guard for any signs that what she had addressed Megamind with was incorrect. It was either correct or the guard didn't care about her slip up because she didn't say anything.

"I see. From what I've heard, there was no activated portal though. So you had to have arrived in a ship of some sort. Even though you appeared out of nowhere right where the end of that portal was here in the Main Square."

"I don't know much about it, Dr. Glar just informed me last night that he had found similar results. I'm not sure how these things work. I was just working on the farm and took a rest by the oak, and then poof- here I am." Roxanne sighed and rinsed off her body, she took a moment to look at the guard again. Now that she was more awake she could study her.

Her armor was silver and brightly shining as if it had just been polished. Here eyebrows were a dark brown color and her eyes a brighter brown. Her figure was like most of the Meganthum women she had seen, curvy. But her arms were thicker than normal and she stood with an air of authority. Roxanne felt that this maybe wasnt a normal guard. She felt more important than that. And she spoke English. A language that Megamind had said many of the people had chosen to ignore.

"Who are you?" the question just seemed to fly out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Roxanne bit her lower lip. Was that rude to just ask someone? Hadn't Bernard mentioned that, she needed to be introduced?

The guard looked startled for a moment before she laughed out loud. And Roxanne was once again stunned by her. Her laugh was like sparkling clear water, light and full of life. The guard moved to wipe tears from her eyes.

"They said you were innocent to the ways of our races. You don't seem like a spy to me Femmal Roxanne. But-"

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Femmal?"

"Oh, its like saying Miss. Miss Roxanne Ritchi. Our custom, our etiquette. Its how we address unmarried or untitled women." her shoulders seemed to ease, and her face was less guarded. "You asked who I was? I am the chief and head of the Royal Guard for Meganthum. My name is Aariden Eliam. You may call me 'General.'" She bowed her head slightly. "And its been long enough, time to come out of there or your wrinkle up."

"Oh! Yes, sure. I'm sorry. This has been so pleasant. Its so nice to take a hot bath." Roxanne replied and General Aariden laughed again as she got out and was wrapped up in the warm large bath sheet.

"You are innocent. Thanking me for giving you a bath. Oh Femmal you make me want to learn more Earth customs." she shook her head.

"I'm just being polite. I guess it is strange to thank you, as a prisoner. But I cant ignore courtesy." she started to rub her body dry.

"Well, it better than the cold and rude replies I normally would get from a woman in your position. There are fresh clothes over there for you. I've decided to leave black and blue like your gown, but the normal wear. Because even though you are not royalty that we know of, you are from another planet. I don't believe any offense will be taken. I'll explain if anyone does show offense because its my decision."

"Minion thought it was a good idea so-"

"Which Minion? Megamind's?" she snorted, "He would try to sneak you around like that." the General smiled ruefully.

"You called the Prince, Megamind. So do you know him to?" Roxanne asked pulling clothes on. There was an odd contraption like a bra that she assumed would be warn on the inside of the outfit, it was kind of like a halter top.

"Ah. My cousin. He's a genius. And that's a compliment that I will never tell him. His head's big enough as it is. But honestly, he lets his manly urges get in the way sometimes. You think he wouldn't with a harem full of women at his disposal. Ah, well. What can you do? I guess he just enjoys the challenge."

Roxanne finished dressing, although the General had to help her with the arms and shackles. They then opened a separate door from the one they had entered and began to walk down the hallway. A waif of strong oder filled Roxanne's nostrils.

"Oh my mouth is watering, am I allowed to eat anything?"

"I almost forgot. Sure, let me grab you something." The General leaned through a window and snatched up what looked like some type of bun. It was spherical in shape. "Here, enjoy." she smiled and Roxanne thanked her and started to eat.

"T-this is amazing!" she said between bites, there was some kind of meat and vegetables inside of the bun and it tasted absolutely delicious. Spices of some kind were littered in as well and she felt like crying from the tastes that were raping her senses.

"Well here we are, you are going to go through this door with me when we are announced. I am not sure if the Doctor informed you of the proper rules but I'll go down the list. You will not speak until you are granted permission to do so. You will not interrupt our rulers, no matter what. You will stand and remain silent and dutiful. As long as you do these simple things you should be okay. The rulers will all be seated first, my cousin will also be seated. Then the people who were allowed to attend according to class. And finally we should be called in. Any questions?"

Roxanne swallowed and shook her head no. "Here we go." She whispered to herself, and staring straight ahead she missed the look of worry on the General's face.

* * *

><p>Prince Syxus sat down as he was announced, nodding respectively to his mother and father and the rulers of Metrobec. He then nodded to Prince Riesling with a less than excited face.<p>

"Stay calm Sir, strategy." his Minion reminded him.

"Of course Minion. He wont get away with this."

"We have decided that since this has happened on Meganthum's Planet- their rulers may question first!" a judge announced and head nods of agreement were shared around the room.

"Hum, _she's_ not here. This is odd." Megamind commented lightly.

"I believe she's touring somewhere on Metrobec, and was granted a pardon for this event sir." his Minion replied.

"Good, its better that she isnt here, saves me some stress." Megamind said and leaned forward.

"You may now bring in the prisoners." announced the small blue judge. Megamind frowned, he rather hated how excited the man sounded.

Bernard and Roxanne were ushered in and Megamind had to calm his beating heart. Even now, when such a disastrous thing was happening, Roxanne, standing next to his cousin still appeared to him as the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. When did these feelings get so strong? Was it when she had so efficiently carried out his instructions to safety the first time they met days ago? Was it when he saw her faint into the arms of his Minion? Or when she appeared with all the strength and haunty elegance of any Meganthum or Metrobec royal to the most anticipated ball of the season? Was it when she had faced the dungeons with her head held high while he stood by helplessly watching her strong retreating back? Megamind wasn't sure, but he was sure that the feelings he had were something that could turn dangerous if he wasn't careful.

He shook his head, he had to focus now, stick to the plan. He would be able to free her in no time as long as he could manipulate the status quo to his desire. So far everything was going according to the plan. He noticed that she saw him but tried to ignore him. Good instructions Bernard. Megamind thanked silently.

"Doctor Bernard Dunnar Glar, please step forward into the circle so that we may clearly see you, young man."

Megamind was relieved that they were speaking English, Roxanne wouldn't have much trouble understanding this way. And she wouldn't need a translator. However. Megamind looked around the room to see annoyed expressions on his fellow citizens and those of Metrobec, not many of them knew English. Well, it was as good a time as any to learn. It was a little complicated at first, but he knew everyone here could accomplish it without complaining. Or he hoped anyway.

He watched from his high seat as his oldest and closest friend Bernard stepped into the large circle in the center of the room.

The first part of the trial was about to begin.

* * *

><p>"NO! Stop!"<p>

Bernard looked around at anything anywhere but back at the voice that had caused the very room itself to stop.

"Prince Riesling. Please explain your outburst." the Queen of Metrobec said. Her hair was piled high upon her head, gold ringlets woven into large braids at the base of her neck. Jewels and all sorts of finery stringed into her hair. Her clothes were black and blue trim like those of Roxanne, for she was on Meganthum territory and was respecting the treaty showing that she was a visitor.

"Mother, Queen Estora Kallery please hear me. He was unknowingly dragged into this. I don't believe that the Doctor had knowledge of Femmal Roxanne Ritchi's true purpose. He is only a human after all. And years ago, we agreed to help them."

Bernard tried not to flinch. _He is only a human after all. _How kind. Its like I'm just a bug. An insignificant piece of flesh taking up space. I'm not even smart enough to realize that Roxanne was trying to trick me huh?

"You are not giving him enough credit Ri-"

"I agree with Prince Riesling!" Megamind suddenly burst forth. Bernard turned to gaze at his friend. He had tried so hard to plead his case, but his parents wouldn't be swayed. They never liked him anyways.

"You do?" Prince Riesling was stunned. Megamind agreed with him?

"He does?" Rieslings parents echoed his own thoughts.

"I do! Honestly, we can't be sure if Femmal Roxanne is guilty, but I don't think it fair to punish someone who has managed to help us so much, do you?" Megamind said pointedly. Bernard had been worried because he had remained mostly silent throughout his entire trial,allowing them all to say horrible things about him. Intervening only when the topics strayed. He would say a sentence or two and turn them back to the main issue.

"Hm. Perhaps you are right. But in this case there is no other alternative for this matter Prince Syxus." the kind of Metrobec replied. Bernard stared intently at Megamind. Just what was he planning?

"Ah, but there is. I think Prince Riesling should be able to watch him, don't you? Keep him under guard until we can be sure of the matter? Surely we own the man this much? He has been a part of our worlds for far longer than anyone expected. And he has contributed to several interspecies fauna resulting in healing medicinal uses for my people. I would very much like to keep such a fine specimen alive. And I will grant Prince Riesling permission to watch over the Doctor on your own fine planet King Riesling." Megamind nodded his head slightly to seal the deal.

Bernard's eyes widened. Could this work? He saw Megamind glance his way briefly. Damn him! He hadn't said anything during the trial because he had wanted to do this? He knew how much Bernard liked Prince Riesling. What was this suppose to be a way to thrust him into the arms of the prince because he knew that Bernard would have never done so on his own? Didn't Megamind take into account that the prince was a backstabbing jerk with one way thoughts for his own personal gain and that Bernard would never in a million years be happy serving such a jerk?

Obviously, because Bernard saw a shrug from Megamind, it was slight and rather pitiful. As if his friend were trying to say, "I'm sorry, this is the best I could think of. At least you'll live."

_Great. _Bernard thought. _Just great. _

"Hm. Would this be acceptable to you Riesling?" his parents turned to him.

"Yes." the prince said, "I can watch him for a time to see what will happen and if he can indeed be trusted. Bring him to me."

Bernard refused to stair at the ground like some beaten animal, rather he held his head up and looked defiantly into the eyes of the man he had loved so passionately and silently for many years. He walked up the stairs leading to where Riesling was, and in the submissive sign of a servant he got down on both knees until instructed to stand.

He was not happy. But he was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>So like I mentioned, its unbeta'd please forgive any spelling errors or misuse of words. u.u; Thanks very much, and the next chapter will be up later~ circus candies as always my dears!<strong>


	8. The Trial: Part Two

**Hi everyone! I'm still waiting for my Beta to get back to me, real life has eaten her soul! :D So here is the next chapter UNBETA'd please forgive any misspellings or misuse of word structure, I dont think its too bad- but well this is why I have a Beta right? :3 Okay so enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p>"Femmal Roxanne Ritchi please approach the circle. You are being charged with illegal trespassing into territory of the Glaupunk Quadrant. A reminder to all, that this is a direct violation of acts 77. paragraph 59.01 of the sector book for galactic treaties. How do you plea?"<p>

"Not Guilty." Roxanne said. She stood confidently looking at the small blue man, he was far shorter than the normal Meganthum male she noticed, and throughout Bernard's trial he had become a hard person to convince. Ultimately, he had crushed Bernard, and Megamind has simply sat there and watched. Only lending his voice to offer guidance.

It took every ounce of will that Roxanne had possessed not to run forward and scream at all of them. For a race full of geniuses, they sure were being stupid. These laws of there's just hindered them. She had to wonder why there were so many of them.

"You may begin your explanations and how you came to arrive here on Meganthum." the man said.

Roxanne took a shallow breath and began to explain her story to them. Tell them the truth, she thought and then maybe they would free her. They had to be understanding to her plight surely? She glanced up to where Bernard was still sitting scowling sourly. He told the truth, and he had almost paid for it with his life.

Oddly Roxanne was a little relieved that these 'aliens' were no smarter than her own in these kinds of situations.

It was around the time when she was explaining leaving with Minion to go to the Doctor's when a voice broke out and interrupted her.

"LIAR! You're a spy!" the voice thundered around her in French. Roxanne looked at first to Prince Riesling, but then realized that it had come from someone else, she turned to stare at the General who began to quietly translate for her, as the room broke out into excited chatter. Roxanne looked up to where Megamind was sitting and saw who it was whom had accused her so openly. "I saw how the portal never activated and you landed in Prince Megamind's face!" Tomen, Megamind's brother.

"No I was-"

"Do we have to sit here and listen to this human, honestly? Can you really believe her? She's landed here and has upset us all. Even taken away Dr. Glar who was until recently known to be harmless. Even if Dr. Glar is guilty can you blame him? He was trying to help out a fellow kinsman. He hasn't seen a human in years, possibly decades! I know each of us would have aided her if she was our own. But, she is not an innocent human woman who just accidentally fell through a portal. She's a spy from Earth! Come to start a rift between our planets once again!" Tomen jumped from his position near his guards and ran forward pointing a finger at Roxanne, she didn't flinch but stood straighter.

Roxanne was lucky to have the General with her, as the woman was quick tongued and translated what Tomen had said so efficiently Roxanne was able to make a snappy retort.

"May I finish speaking?" she asked boldly and Tomen glared at her, as he adjusted the translator attached to his ear.

Roxanne caught sight of Prince Riesling, he looked honestly stunned. Roxanne wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but she knew that it was no good if someone from both sides were accusing her. She glanced up at Megamind who's brow had furrowed as if he had not expected this turn of events.

"Mother, Father, King and Queen of Metrobec, Prince Syxus,brother. Prince Riesling, and the good people of the Glaupunk Quadrant. Do not be taken in by this _creature!_ They've sent her here to begin a rift! If you were truly innocent you would have arrived here by those portals! You did not. There is no record of any portal from Earth, and no record from any portal here activating. Femmal Roxanne Ritchi is here illegally, and if she would deny it, then ask why she did not approach us to inform us of her plight?"

All eyes turned to Roxanne. Who responded after the General had finished her translations.

"I was scared. And I was going to make a formal announcement with the help of Dr. Glar the morning after my arrival. We had even contacted Prince Megamind, who agreed to help me." Eyes were on Megamind then and he leaned back leisurely against the soft material of his chair. An amused look covering up the worried expression she had seen on his face only moments before.

"What she says is correct. The good Dr. Glar contacted me through my Minion and informed me of the situation. You may pull the records from my communicator and from the Doctor's. You'll find truth in what I say. Of course, I had already fathomed a guess at, because if you'll recall, Brother, I had instructed Femmal Roxanne to safety. I spoke to her in her native tongue, English at the time, as that is apparently one of the few languages she knows fully. I had meant no disrespect to you Brother, by doing so either." Megamind smiled like a cat who'd just received his cream.

Tomen looked blue in the face, no pun intended. Megamind was holding the fact that he knew little of the English language over his head. And he'd already pardoned himself so there was nothing Tomen could say to him in response.

Roxanne continued; "However, things got mixed up .-"

"Mixed up? Did you misplace some of your equipment. A ship perhaps?"

Roxanne seemed put off, why was he cutting her story off and trying to manipulate everything she said? There was nothing that she had done to this person. Did he hate human's so much?

"I don't know how to fly any sort of obstacle, so that would be impossible."

"And lying again, I don't know if your aware or not, what we do to liars Femmal."

"I am not lying." Roxanne was glaring now.

"Brother, what proof have you?" Megamind asked in a rather bored tone. Roxanne assumed it was because he was trying to keep the focus off of himself. She could tell he was getting nervous about something though. His body was slightly tense. She had to wonder if he was hiding his posture and facial expressions from the entire room, or if she was only noticing it because she was trying to read his reactions. Every other pair of eyes did seam to be focused on her and what was being said at her level.

Megamind looked like he was thinking, organizing a plan to fix this horrible predicament. _Did_ Tomen have proof? She didn't have a ship though. She'd never learned to do anything other than get a driver's license.

A screen in the middle of the room appeared, and a startlingly clear video began to play. There was a ship of some kind hovering over the beautiful blue pearl that was Meganthum. Roxanne could see Metrobec not too far off in the distance. Its golden light shining in a brilliant contrast.

Roxanne saw a bright beam emanate from the base of the ship, it lasted only a few seconds before it flickered out, and then the ship was gone within the blink of an eye. In the lower right hand corner she saw symbols of some kind, which must have been the language of the Meganthum people. Probably stating the date and time.

"Behold. A ship that I've never seen in this galaxy before, arrived above the very spot where you landed on Meganthum, Femmal Roxanne, at the very same time. There is the proof you require brother! Now, this _creature _is a traitor and a spy against the treaty of humans and the Glaupunk. And I _command_ her death!"

The General finished the translation and Roxanne could only stare at Tomen and his display. The ship was not hers. But how could she prove otherwise to them? Facts are law as Bernard had said.

The King and Queen of Meganthum were silent, looking between both of their sons. Tomen was fixated on Megamind who was glaring at him. Things had gone from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. Prince Riesling and his kin remained silent watching over what was being said. Roxanne could barely hear herself think with all of the voices in the room talking in different languages at once. Tomen had certainly torn a hole in whatever plan Megamind had weaved out.

"What do you have to say to this, Femmal Roxanne Ritchi?" A quiet and beautiful voice softly soothed the room and floated down to Roxanne. It was the Queen of Meganthum. She was cloaked in a sparkling white suit, with a high backed collar. The suit had light blue trim spotting here and there, it glowed. The Queens face was impassive, however her green eyes smiled at Roxanne. Apparently, she knew something that the rest of the room did not. But what?

"I have no way to prove that the ship is not mine, your grace. However, I also have no way to prove that it IS mine. All I can tell you is the truth that I know. And that is that I was at my grandparents farm on Earth relaxing when I suddenly felt a falling feeling, I blacked out momentarily and then all I could remember was falling onto Prince Megamind."

"If that's true, then we cannot trust you Femmal." the small man who resembled a judge, said. And she knitted her brows in confusion. Wait, they weren't going to investigate? Not one little bit?

"Well, it seems we are at a stale mate." Megamind said staring down at his brother.

"Not so fast Prince Megamind."

Roxanne turned to look up at Prince Riesling, who was now standing. He leaned forward over the railing, his braided hair falling over his shoulder and his eyes pulled together in concentration.

"What do you have to add Prince Riesling?" The King of Metrobec asked his son, an eyebrow raised as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"The final piece of evidence to put this spy down for good." He reached inside of his caped clothes and pulled out a small box with a button. The room was quite as he pushed it and a new large hard projection appeared in mid air.

Roxanne watched as the conversation she and Bernard had shared only a few nights ago replayed on the screen. His admission of who and what he had been as a child. How he had come to live on Meganthum, the entire thing was recorded and being played before her eyes.

But things were off. Words and sentences changed, statements added and taken away. Somehow what the whole of the conversation was about had been curved to fit with their 'spy' theory. It was done so well, it kept Bernard in the clear.

But she was being set up. And there was no way she could convince the room of her innocents.

* * *

><p>Roxanne stood stock still, the crowd in the room grew even more excited. They loudly began to call for her demise.<p>

She wasn't a spy. She'd never done anything wrong like what she was being accused of in her life. She had just wanted a relaxing two weeks at her grandparents farm. Hard labor and fresh air.

Not this.

It was loud in the room, and all she could hear was silence.

"We, the rulers of Glaupunk find you Femmal Roxanne Ritchi, guilty of illegal trespassing into territory of the Glaupunk Quadrant. And for spy conspiracy. And we sentence you to death."

Roxanne snapped forward, her eyes growing huge as the General softly translated what was just said to her.

"I'm so sorry." the General seemed genuinely sad as she whispered into Roxanne's ear.

"NO! Roxanne! She's innocent!" Bernard screamed lunging himself from his kneeling position leaning over the edge of the terrace.

"Hold your servants tongue, Prince Riesling! There will be no disrespect in this room." the small blue man screamed out loud over the noise in the room. The Prince instantly stiffened, he turned over to Bernard who had ignored the man and was still screaming at them like a rabid animal. It was a wonder anyone could hear him over the noise.

"Bernard..." Prince Riesling began placing a hand on the trembling man's shoulder. Trying to calm him. But Bernard ripped his body from the Prince.

"Save her! She cant die!" Bernard screamed looking into Megamind's eyes. The blue Prince was also leaning over the terrace on the opposite side of the room. His face was turning a sheet of white as pale as his cape. He looked as if he were lost. Was she truly going to die here? Away from the only home she'd ever known because of a stupid misunderstanding?

"Guards! Remove the prisoner!"

Roxanne wasn't sure who said it, but suddenly there were guards behind her, re-shackling her wrists behind her back. They were rougher with her than they had been before. The shackles felt tighter, and they pinched her skin.

Her eyes watered, she was really going to die?

"Rox-ROXANNE! Stop! Save her MEGAMIND!" Bernard screamed as loudly as he could, and he was beginning to run down the stairs. The room was so loud with people from each planet yelling at her. She wasn't sure what he had planned to do, but Prince Riesling swooped down and pulled him back. She watched as Bernard fought against the Prince as hard as he could to get free.

The guards started to pull her away and that was when Roxanne snapped out of her trance.

"No." she said to herself at first and then louder, "NO! Let me go! I cant die, I didn't do anything wrong!" she struggled against the guards. Who pulled her harder, she slipped and fell to one knee, and they continued to drag her across the floor. The General was being as gentle as she could, but Roxanne wasn't giving in. She looked up and into the eyes of Bernard, who was still thrashing wildly against Prince Riesling's hold, one of the princes arms around his waist and the other covering his mouth. His glasses were askew. She wasn't sure but she thought he was crying.

And then she looked into the bright green eyes of Megamind. All she could see was regret and sorrow. He was arguing with his parents and the King and Queen of Metrobec. All the faces around her looked angry, and vengeful, scared, or lost.

All but one.

Minion.

He was looking at her calmly.

A light bulb turned on in her mind. What was it Minion had said to her?

"_Listen, if worst comes to worst and you fear you may be in a situation of life or death, say this: Soren Kinestoi Syxus."_

"Soren Kinestoi Syxus." Roxanne whispered and the General paused. She took this moment to drop her body letting it go slack. The other guards who were pulling her along stumbled and this gave her a moment to free herself.

"Hey!"

"Get her!"

Roxanne ran to the center of the room and amidst all of the loud people, she screamed at the top of her lungs:

"SOREN KINESTOI SYXUS!"

Her throat ached from the force of the announcement. She thought it would have taken a few moments for anyone to hear her over the roar in the room, but it was deadly silent.

No one moved, no words were spoken, and all eyes were immediately on Roxanne. The guards didn't even try to pull her away again. She was focused on Megamind, his eyes were wide, with fear or surprise she wasn't sure.

Finally, someone spoke. It was Bernard, and he uttered a word that made her more nervous.

"No..."

The Kings and Queens began to talk to each other in angry whispers in languages that she couldn't understand, and the General was no where near Roxanne to translate.

What had she said? Did Minion lie to her? That couldn't be it, because everyone had stopped. No one was saying a word as the rulers of the two planets argued.

Tomen took the silence as an advantage and stepped forward again screaming orders to the guards.

"Take her away!"

"SILENCE!"

Tomen whipped his head up and around to stare at his mother, the Queen of Meganthum was standing, her large white and light blue cape was still settling behind her. Her eyes a fiery green blazing down at her son.

"You know the law!" she snapped then the king of Metrobec raised his voice as well.

"Prince Megamind, what say you?"

Roxanne's gaze shifted to Megamind and she realized that now he was the center of attention. But why?

He was quiet for a moment. "I – I cant..." he whispered, and then louder, "Sen keim non souru'le."

The room thundered with noise again, this time Roxanne had to cover her ears. Still the guards had not come for her, and the rulers were now talking quietly among themselves.

"Keygen doiem tougu'nen a' sem kouhoi Syxus evbanarm." The King of Meganthum said to Prince Megamind.

He looked taken aback. Then after a moments hesitation he breathed in deeply, looked down into Roxanne's eyes and said;

"I accept."

There was excited whispers all around her, in languages she couldn't possibly begin to understand. Prince Megamind descended the stairs in a graceful and dignified manner, his expressions showing no hint of anything other than royalty. He reached the base of the stairs and came to stand before Roxanne.

He starts to speak in the same language that he had only moments ago. Roxanne doesn't understand what he's saying to her but he seems deadly serious. Megamind leaned forward, his hands coming to rest at the base of Roxanne's elbows. He dipped his head and his lips met that sensitive spot between her ear and the base of her jaw. Megamind leaned back and moved his head to the side and pointed at the same spot on his own body for her to do the same to him.

"Whats going on?" she whispered to him then.

"You're saving your life." he replied flatly somewhat irritated. "So just do it, or the guards will be on you."

Roxanne leaned forward and placed her lips between his ear and jaw expecting his skin to be cool, she was surprised to find it as warm as her's, if not warmer. The same tingling that she felt on her own neck moments ago was now on her lips, she pulled back and looked where she had just kissed him.

Her eyes widen, there was a mark on him. Almost like a dark blue tribal tattoo, pieces swooping into a circle. It was small, but it was there. _Did I do that?_ Roxanne lifted her fingers to her own neck where the blue alien's lips had just been. She felt small ridges raised up from her skin. She had the mark as well, and Megamind was gazing sadly at her.

"Ota suuni, ja kuuluvat minulle. Minä vastaan huulet ja nyt olen sinun. Ikuisesti. Jos tämä sidos on rikki, tulemme kärsimään peräti julma ja yksinäinen kuolema." the prince announced to the room, his eyes never leaving hers. Roxanne looked over to see Bernard watching helplessly from the sidelines. He seemed lost as he placed his head in his hands and sank to the ground in such a way that Roxanne's heart squeezed in her chest.

What had she done to warrant that kind of reaction from Bernard? Had she just stepped into something that was one of the 'worse than death' situations that he was talking about?

Hands are pulling her away from Megamind then, and Roxanne starts to panic. The guards?

"Don't worry, you're not going to die. Its safe to go with them." Prince Megamind reassured her. His hand coming up to dash her bangs away from her eyes.

The General lead Roxanne out the doors and she watched as Megmaind began to address the room. Only catching part of what he was saying, and she couldn't translate it.

They turned down the opposite side of the way they had arrived, and the General was grim. Roxanne looked around as each pillar they passed became more and more ornate. Things seemed to grow from just royal and regal to obnoxious wealth. There was glittering material engraved in the stone. She had to wonder if it was rare here. They sparkled like diamonds.

"Um. Wh-Where are we going?"Roxanne asked. _Please don't say the gallows or something scary like __that! _She pleaded in her mind.

"We're going to the West Wing."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there it is, and hopefully we shall see just what kind of a pickle our dear miss Ritchi has gotten herself into! <strong>

**Circus candies as always my dears! **

**Comments are welcome but not required. :3 (however they do make me write faster, as I see if you are enjoying this or not. :P )**


	9. The West Wing

**Hi! Long time no see, here is chap 9, unbeta'd- sorry bout that again, but-please enjoy anyway- I'm in the market for a new beta for this, but I cant be sure when the next chapter is going to be out and so- for now, no beta, im sorry!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The West Wing<p>

* * *

><p>"The- The West Wing?" Roxanne asked.<p>

The General remained silent, as she unshackled the other woman's hands. They continued on their path, and Roxanne was free. It was silent between them, the General's armor clanking slightly as they walked. Roxanne looked around at her surroundings. Their were engravings all around the walls, like liquid gold climbing and wrapping over the place as if it were thick vines. Wait...was that some kind of gold? It was a bright yellow color weaving and shining around the white pillars. Which were sparkling like white diamonds against the Sun. To her left was open gardens of some kind. With exotic flowers and bluish green grass. Large pools spotted the ground, full of beautiful fish that she had never seen before, and they were too different from the fish on Earth for Roxanne to be sure if they were even called fish.

It was a one eighty from the prison she had just been in. Was this really so bad? Looking around, at least she wasn't going to die. But what Bernard had said to her was still floating around in her mind. _There are things worse than death._

Bernard.

He had become such a close friend for her to cling to, these past few days. The only other human, and he had lived on Meganthum for most of his life. Never knowing what the new Earth was like. He hadn't been there in years.

She had gotten him into trouble, and for that she felt terrible. He was in as deep as she was. Being a servant for the man who had crushed his heart. It was almost too much to bare, Roxanne clutched at her chest. The material there bunching.

"Are you scared, Mir Lady?" The General suddenly asked and Roxanne paused in her walking.

"'Mir Lady?' um...No General I'm not scared right now, just nervous. I'm not sure what to expect. I- I dont quite understand what just happened in there. And now, why did you say 'Mir Lady' instead of 'Femmal?'" Something was off. Something had changed. The General was probably unsure of how to approach her, and so chose to inform her by saying this?

"Its you're new title. As the Prince's Mir Milenec, you will now be addressed by everyone as 'Mir Lady' or Mir Lady Roxanne. The prince of course will choose to refer to you as 'Mir Milenec.'" The General informed her, and then turned to keep walking as if their destination was waiting for them.

"Well, okay, but what is a Mir Milenec?" Roxanne asked walking quickly to catch up to her. "I'm an Earth girl remember? I don't know- well anything about any of this."

This time it was the General's turn to pause. She stopped so suddenly, Roxanne didn't have time to react and ran into her. They stumbled for a moment before the General righted both of them easily.

"You- wait, what?" The General Aariden Eliam seemed flustered. Her face was purple, here eyes wide in disbelief. "You are not serious, surely? You must know what just happened in there. I mean- you knew how to formally ask and- and Mir Lady, please forgive my bluntness but- you asked without even any hesitance. You cant expect me to believe that you don't know what was just done!"

Roxanne looked at the woman standing before her, blushing and flustered and outraged. She almost didn't want to ask, but she had to know.

"I have absolutely no idea what just happened in there, I'm sorry. I was told those words by the prince's Minion. He said if I were ever in a life or death situation, I should just simply say that- and it would save my life. And...it did, didn't it? Or are you just walking me down this beautiful open hallway before showing me to my dark fate?" She joked gesturing to the lovely scene before her, how could she not?

"Y-you're serious. Oh my- no. Oh no. Does Megamind know that you have no idea? I- That's probably why he said no at first. Oh dear, and they've been trying to get him a Mir Milenec forever. I cant believe the Queens and Kings agreed to this as well. They seemed quite happy with the choice too!"

The General pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. She looked up at Roxanne then and laughed. "Your face- you should see it, poor thing. You're so clueless. Well," She placed a thoughtful hand under her own small blue chin, holding it up with her other hand at the base of her elbow. The General walked around Roxanne in a circle, she reached out and felt along the sides of her hips, running her hands up the length of Roxanne's body. As if she were measuring her.

"Wh-what is it? What's all of it mean, will you tell me? I'm starting to worry now." Roxanne lifted her arms and allowed the other woman to observe her, but for what reason she had no idea. Why was she being inspected?

"I cant be sure, but I agree with them I think. It was an excellent choice. You'll make a fine Mir Milenec." she laughed then. "I'm sorry, I should let Megamind tell you himself. I'd rather you take it out on him, than me. But- well I suppose there are worse situations you could be in. It would depend on your version of hell."

"Suddenly, I'm thinking death would be better?" Would it? What had she gotten herself into? The General was taking it lightly, and possibly even jokingly with her. But Bernard's reaction was what was worrying her. He was human like her after all and she knew that he understood what was going on far differently than the General did.

"Oh? Well, that's insulting. Or it would be to Megamind. But don't you worry, you can tell him that to his face." She started to laugh again. "Oh what I wouldn't give to be there to see it!"

Roxanne relaxed a bit. Was she...married to Megamind now? That wouldn't be completely terrible. But- she didn't want to be married! She just wanted to go back home.

"Hey cheer up though," The General said slapping Roxanne on the back, making her almost fall forward. " It really could be a lot worse. Now, come on, this way. I have other things that need my attention. I'll introduce you and then be on my way." The General started to walk again, Roxanne rubbed her shoulder, it would probably be sore later.

They went further forward and turned the corner on the right, before them stood a set of double doors. A large 'M' emblem shared between the two of them, in the same ornate vine and gold work. The General opened the doors and Roxanne held her breath.

The doors parted and an amazing sight was brought before her eyes. This was a room that she had only seen in, maybe her dreams. Or her daydreams, it was a fantasy. Something one would conjure from the mind to alleviate a boring day, or to pass the time with happy thoughts. The floor was tiled in the same glittering white marble surface she had seen on the pillars. Diamond shapes encased in the gold filigree cut across the ground in criss-crosses. Rustic brown hues and tan marble wrapped its way around the pillars closest to the walls all around the rectangular room. Leaving the room wide and open.

Off to the right side of the room, was a grand stair case leading to what Roxanne could see as a hallway full of doors. Were they rooms or apartments? She wasn't sure. Their were plants all over the place, and yet it wasn't crowded. It felt spacious, almost too big and overwhelming. She felt like she'd been thrown into the past...but on another planet. A large pool was off to the far left side. A large water fountain in the center of the pool was streaming clear and sparkling water.

The pool wasn't empty. Their were several women of Meganthum, and Metrobec, of various sizes and hair color. Sitting on the edge of the pool, some feet dangling in the water, a few were in the pool relaxing and all of them were strikingly beautiful and very much naked. They looked up at The General and Roxanne as they approached.

"Ladies." The General only nodded her head. The women in the pool and surrounding it bowed mid way down to her. "This is your offical Mir Milenec, as decided by Prince Syxus Megamind." Roxanne watched the women's eyes widen. "Prince Megamind will be by later tonight to see her. I'll need her cleaned and changed into the offical garb of her new status. Can you do that?" she asked leaning down eye level to the women.

"Of course General. Anything for you." one of the Meganthum women said, standing in the pool, she bowed again.

"Ah, my thanks Trinim Ideeli. Ladies, I bid you welcome Mir Milenec Roxanne into your homes here." The General stood up. "If her position should change again, you'll want to make sure that you are a friend and not an enemy." she warned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Roxanne said a little too loudly, and ran to the General's side. "I-I dont know any of the customs, I'm not sure if I will offend anyone?" She said.

"Megamind will be here in a few hours, and I wouldn't worry about offending anyone here. The official rules don't apply much to these women. They all share the same status. You however, are a above them. So if someone is bothering you, simply tell them to begone from your sight. They will have no choice but to obey. You are the Mir Milenec, and every woman here is at your...mercy?" she chuckled amused at Roxanne's flustered face.

"I really wish you'd do me a courtesy and just tell me what this Mir Milenec thing is? I'd feel more comfortable- and wait a minute. They all share the same status?" Roxanne looked back at the women who were starring at her. She flushed and turned back afraid to ask but doing so anyways. "What status is that?"

"They are the Prince's concubines. Only a handful really. Despite what everyone says about him having hundreds, he really only has ninety or so. The men like to round up. The other women are out and about, probably off to different planets for vacation. They come and they go, they're not prisoners you know. A concubine is a few steps below Royalty. If the Prince requires one of them for...her services? He'd simply summon her, or they'll schedule a meeting for a later time and place." The General smiled warmly, and taking Roxanne's wrists in her hands she rubbed them comforting.

"You're in fear, and it is understandable, however you don't seem like an untouched woman. And so, perhaps I'm not as worried for you as you are; but I do understand what it's like to be in fear of the unknown. I can only offer you this, protection." The General reached over to her arm, and unlatched a piece of her armor. The silver sparked to life, its underside glittering with a colorful rainbow of technology. The General handed the piece of silver to Roxanne.

"You can wear this around your neck, since you have no armor." the blue woman said pointing to the tiny hole on the side of the metal piece. "Should you need me you only have to call. I'll come straight away if possible, no matter the circumstances. Now, you should feel better- you have just been given the General of the entire army of Meganthum. You're name is clean as the princes Mir Milinec and so you can trust my loyalty. I'll make sure to serve you well." She bowed deeply, then nodded and left Roxanne to stand stunned near the entrance of the building.

"I cant believe this! How did she know the words to say?" Megamind paced in his private room's, complaining to his Minion. "Such a perfect example of her race, and I was lead right into her clutches! I should have known better than to trust such a temptress." The blue prince complained,running his hand down his face in frustration.

What a trying week this was turning out to be. He'd fallen head over ears in love with the woman. That was the only thing that he could think of. This was a new feeling for him. His kind tried their best to stay away from the feelings of love as best they could. Because when someone became over infatuated with another, they weren't able to make proper judgments. It was the reason he had so man concubines.

Megamind had been collecting the women from an early age. Not because he wanted to have more than the other royals, simply because it was a challenging hobby. If they would tease him, and lead him astray, all the better. But once he had them where he wanted them, they almost always gave in. And then were was the fun in that?

He got bored with them, even the sex wasnt as fulfilling as he wanted it to be. Sure it was fun, but when it was all over, he wanted more. Something more from them, he wasnt sure what. He knew that he was good in that area, of course he was a fast learner, and he'd had years of practice. After the first few women though, what was the point? He would continue to have the feeling of intense longing after every coupling.

So he stopped. He didnt want to feel like a part of his insides were missing. And Megamind did his best to conduct studies as to why he felt the way he did. He wanted to ask other men of Meganthum if they felt the same way. But suddenly when it came time to actually ask the questions- he got nervous. He didn't want them to know that he felt like that. He, the soon to be ruler of the planet couldn't even bring himself to complete fulfillment. It was embarrassing.

"Sir, you don't have to be upset with Miss Ritchi. It was me. I'm the one who told her." Minion said patting his rulers back in comfort.

Megmaind looked up, startled. "YOU! Minion! Why would you do that? You know how insane Mycellosta is- you know what's going to happen when she returns!"

"Her reaction shouldn't be that terrible, I'd imagine Sir. It really was a perfect play on Miss Ritchi's part. You said so yourself, without those words she probably would be dead right now. It saved her life. And that's what you promised you would do for her isnt it? Save her? Now we can work on how to return her home safely." the fish seemed one hundred percent satisfied with himself.

"MINION! I cant believe you told her! You're my Minion- you're suppose to...to...oh. I guess your right." He sighed, the wind taken out of his sails. "I never thought of it that way. Oh, but am I going to get an earful. I hate _that_ woman."

"I know Sir, but at least you can talk to Miss Ritchi as much as you'd like. Dr. Glar though...I'm sorry." Minion frowned, his fins drooping.

"Yes, so am I. I never meant for him to get mixed up in all of this. I'll have to go and speak with Prince Riesling on the morrow. He should understand...I mean he is the one who helped save Bernard." Megamind pondered this for a moment, stroking his goatee. "Why do you think he did it Minion? What would be the advantage for him?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. Maybe he likes the Doctor?" Minion offered.

"I suppose that's plausible. I'm just surprised. Bernard has been infatuated with the prince for so long. I didnt even know that Prince Riesling knew who he was." Megamind commented. "When they showed up at the ball the other night, I was honestly stunned. Though, it seemed as if he'd forced them to go with him somehow."

"They did look quite uncomfortable." Minion added walking over to his master's bed, beginning to busy himself fluffing pillows.

It was a moment before Megamind replied, he was thinking of all the possibilities now with Roxanne's new position.

"Do you think we should pay a visit to Miss Ritchi then?"

Minion paused in his work turning to face the prince. "Well Sir, I imagine she's not very happy at the moment. I'm not sure if Doctor Glar was able to explain everything to her about statues. I certainly didn't tell her." The fish looked amused by this.

"Well then!" he pointed dramatically in the air. "Lets go break the good news to her!" And with that the blue prince hopped to the door.

"I wonder how she'll feel, knowing that she's the number one female in line to breed with you?" Minion thought out loud.

"Oh, she'll probably be just as excited as the next woman, I mean- I _am _a prince after all." He said wagging his eyebrows and giggling with glee.

* * *

><p><strong>And so forgive me everyone for taking so long with this! ;A; I am living on tumblr role playing with all the MM fans there- and it's a blast! So, I am writing, just...not for my fic's. eh heh heh heh I hope that this chapter was to your liking!<strong>

**UPNEXT: ROXANNE IS PISSED! XDDDD**


	10. The Princess

**I'm not really sure that I'm awake right now since I've yet to sleep. But yesterday during some weird time, I got a strong urge to write for this again. I'm making no promises about going further, but if my muse so wishes- I will follow! So I give you after two years?~ The tenth chapter of The Blue Prince. Please enjoy and forgive me because it is unbeta'd. :) Also shout out to the lovely artist who did the cover and fan art for this fic: Tiina Purin**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Princess<p>

* * *

><p>It was a surprisingly warm day in Metrolbec. The clouds in the sky were floating by, teasing the birds as they moved higher and higher. A lone feminine figure sat pressed against a window, high above the cities in the castle, which unlike the castle Istara on Meganthum, had no name. She was looking out at the world as it continued to move like it had every day since the day of the treaty.<p>

Her light pink and perfect lips moved as she spoke lightly; "And the world will always move like this…no matter how much my life changes; that's the one constant isn't it?"

A soft sound was made behind her, something that no Meganthum would ever be able to hear, with their poor ears.

"Sister- I wasn't aware that you were coming back so soon?" Prince Riesling's voice echoed his quiet movements as he approached her.

Princess Mycellosta Rhiannon Narin turned her head gracefully, and her brother was met with a frown that looked misplaced on her pretty lips. Her long black hair was piled graciously atop her head, with curly ringlets falling around her heart shaped face. She wore a light but elegant and extravagant black dress that seemed to float with each movement she made. Lifting a hand up; she touched the window, as if saying goodbye; before standing up. Brown eyes focused upward hiding under thick lashes, and she sighed heavily.

"Nor was I. But I was informed that the trial involving the Human spy went sour?" She lifted one fine black eyebrow up at Riesling. "And so I returned to see just what the outcome was."

"Well, I am not sure how it got so clustered to begin with really." He looked down at his sister and fought not to return the sigh that she had just given.

"Oh? Well when it was explained to me, I seemed to understand just fine. An outsider that was potentially dangerous was discovered and someone on Meganthum was helping to hide her." One shoulder lifted as she continued. "Possibly for disastrous purposes. What is so hard to grasp of that situation?" She snapped in an irritated tone. "She was convicted a criminal and sentenced to death, and by some grace of the powers that be, she found a scapegoat. And Megamind let her get away with that."

"Yes, I didn't expect her to know about any of the customs- she hadn't been here for very long, and I'm certain that the Doctor wouldn't have told her any way that she could get a hold onto the Prince of Meganthum." Riesling rubbed the back of his head and looked around his sister's room as he tried to think of a good way to tell her what she probably already knew.

There was a lavish bed in the middle of the room, a large window that framed almost one wall entirely, huge cupboards full of clothing of all kinds and rows of books stacked to the ceiling that were on a few bookshelves. None of the extravagance of his sister's room was helping him find an easy way to tell her about Megamind's new Mir Milenec.

"So, he accepted her offer then?" She said as she clearly was able to read him like one of those open books in her room.

"Yes." He answered in almost relief that she'd said it before him. "She was taken to the west wing I assume, to be prepped and pampered for him."

She gritted her teeth and her fists clinched at her sides. Of course she was gone for a few measly days, and already he was trying to find a way out of everything that they had sworn to each other. She pushed past Riesling without a second thought and headed to the door. Her mind was heated and she wanted to address the prince of Meganthum about his decisions. But she was stopped as Riesling grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a concerned tone.

She yanked her arm free quite easily, a perk to being a Metrolbec, she shared in the strength that her whole race did. "I'm going to take back what's mine." She hissed and stormed out. "And remind the Prince…just who he belongs to." she added under her breath, not caring that her brother could hear her. She wasn't going to be bullied into a lower status because of this clever yet wretched human.

* * *

><p>Roxanne rolled her eyes. Honestly, did she have to put this stuff on? She already felt weird and totally out of control here in this- this- <em>harem<em>. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd been put here in the 'West Wing.' And it seemed that there weren't as many women as she had first thought there to be. She twisted the bracelet on her wrist that the General had given her. Deciding that it would be better to keep it where she could touch it and feel instant comfort. Looking down she smiled. That act of kindness from a woman that she didn't even know really meant something to her. And it was beyond comforting to know that she had a female friend here. She was relaxing in her bedroom, which was bigger than her whole apartment back home on Earth. Laying back against the pillows of her bed, she remembered what had happened two weeks earlier, when Megamind paid her a visit shortly after her arrival here.

"Just why exactly…do we have to wear these things?" Roxanne reached down and lifted up a length of fine red material off of her person. It was a material she'd never seen before on Earth, shimmering several colors among the red. Gold hues and small rainbow tents along the edges. So far she'd only seen variants of black, blue, and white on the citizens of Meganthum.

"We wear different things while we are indoors. Our job is to serve our Prince, to look appealing and pleasing to him. A person who needs their hands, or who has to do technical work wouldn't need clothes like this- it would only be in there way." Cynnatryn, a Metrolbec woman as curvaceous as Roxanne said. She was pulling on a light blue and violet dress, almost as extravagant as the one Roxanne had on.

She nodded, mostly she was grateful that they had under things. There were clever things that were like bras, only they didn't hurt and felt much softer than she was expecting them to. Roxanne slipped her feet into a pair of flat shoes that were equally as soft and made of the same golden red material. "So, are there any rules or anything that I should know?" She decided to ask the other woman finally.

"Rules? You are the Mir Milenec- in a way, you make the rules." Cynnatryn replied.

Again someone telling her the same thing. It must be the truth then. She glared down at her shoe as she thought about what the General had told her. She was a concubine- a whore. For the prince. How had her life gotten so out of control and unbelievably turned upside down? She was fuming and her face was growing red in her anger. It felt as though there was an intense pressure building up inside of her and she wasnt sure how she was going to calm down. Biting the inside of her cheek she tried to remain collected as she spoke to the other women around her.

"Can I just...lie down somewhere? Maybe I'll feel better, I think I'm getting a headache." She said in what she hoped wasnt a growling voice. Her hand lifted to touch her forehead and she closed her eyes.

"You dont seem well, would you like some medicine to help?" a petite blue skinned woman asked her. And she was going to answer yes, not even caring what kind of medicine they'd have in this world, when the loud scraping of the door being opened alerted them all.

Roxanne turned around to see who it was that was entering the west wing.

Megamind stood behind Minion as his servant pushed open the door to a place that he had not been to in quite a while. The prince sauntered in, his white cape flowing behind him as he moved past his Minion. His eyes scanned the room until he was able to locate Roxanne When he did, his lips drew up into a pleased smile. She was wearing a very becoming dress that he approved of, as it hugged all the right curves of her body. He allowed his green eyes to roam hungrily from the bottom to the top.

When she saw who it was that had pushed open the door, her whole body froze. Her gaze locked onto his face and she watched as he undressed her with his eyes. There was a pleased smile on his lips and a rather annoying twitch to them that only grew as he walked closer. The other women around her seemed to understand that he wasnt there for them and they stepped back.

"Ah, my Mir Lady!" the prince said and threw his hands wide. Reaching out he took one of Roxanne's hands and lifted it to his lips.

Before he could kiss it however, that same hand was pulled away from him. He looked up in confusion and was met with a stinging slap across his left cheek. His head snapped to the side and his eyes were wide as there was quick movement behind him. He heard the gasps of the women in the room, and turning his head back he looked at the scene before him.

Minion had stepped between him and Roxanne, his arm transformed into a weapon once again and he was pointing it at Roxanne. Though this was different from last time, as the fish seemed to be unsure about his movements.

"S-stand down Minion." Megamind said in a low surprised voice.

Minion didnt move at first, he looked down his outstretched arm at Roxanne, who didnt flinch or even show that she was paying attention to him. Her anger was focused on the thin blue man behind him. Her shoulders were tense while her chest rose and fell quickly with her breathing. "How _dare_ you!" she yelled out. Her fiery eyes moved to Minion next and she lifted a hand to point at him. "And how dare _you_!"

"Stand down." Megamind said again and this time he stepped forward around the robotic suit. His eyes were looking at Roxanne. He could feel the side of his face pulsing and hot from where she had struck him. He refused to lift a hand up to rub the pain out of it, and when his Minion didn't respond for a second time he snapped out; "That's an order!"

Finally the fish backed away, pulling his arm to his robotic body and allowing the weapon to slip against the fur, into its hiding place. "But Sir she-"

"She is my Mir Milenec , if she is so displeased with my actions then its my responsibility to appease them." he snapped cutting his servant off. His Minion glanced away; his face and posture still uncertain. The prince turned to the other women behind his head mistress and nodded to them. "Excuse us, Ladies." The women were already backing up and making their way up the stairs to their own individual rooms. Roxanne managed to stay quiet while he instructed the other people in the room. As they disappeared he turned back to her. "Mir Lady..." He started softly, lifting his hands out towards her, unsure of why she had struck him.

Roxanne didn't move any closer to him but just the same she didn't step back. Her hands made fists and she thrust them down to her sides as she growled out in frustration at Minion. "I cant believe you didn't tell me what saying that would condemn me to being just another _whore_ in his collection!" She shoved at his heavy suit in anger much to the fish's surprise. Stepping forward towards Megamind she shook her finger and continued. "How could you? I cant believe that I trusted you to save me- you let me believe that they were going to kill me! And you didn't do a damn thing to stop them, you just sat there and you were going to let them drag me off to only god knows where!" She reached out and pushed her hand against his chest; shoving him backwards.

He stumbled and moved back as she pushed him- lifting his hands up only in defense; unsure how to respond right away. His Minion stood next to his side, and didn't lift a finger as instructed by his master; though he wanted to.

"And poor Bernard! Did you hear him at all- isnt he your friend? And you just let that horrible man take him away- wasnt there anything you could have done?" Her eyes were starting to tear up as she thought about how scared she had been, how Bernard's cries had echoed through her chest as the proceedings occurred. And she hated herself all the more for it, her shoulders were shaking and she swallowed back the tears as she gave Megamind another shove. "What sort of prince would allow any of that to happen?! We were..we thought that...that we were dead...we could've died.." her hands moved up to cover her face as hot tears unwillingly fell down her cheeks.

Megamind stood there unsure if he should touch her or not. His eyes shifted uncomfortably back and forth to his Minion and the sobbing woman in front of him. Slowly he stepped forward and lifted his hands up to touch her shoulders. She flinched a little at first, but that didn't deter him as his long fingers moved softly lower and wrapped around her upper arms. He gently pulled her against his chest.

She leaned her head down to rest between his neck and shoulder as she cried; her hands clutched at the white fabric that covered his chest. She had been so scared that she really was going to die, and she was still afraid for her friend, Bernard. The only other human in this weird mix-up of planets and princes and strange laws. And he was gone to some other planet now. And she didnt give a damn if crying was seen as a weakness here- she didn't have any other way to defuse the stress and fear still coursing through her.

Megamind rubbed her back as she cried, understanding more now that she'd let out what her reasoning for striking him had been. So she wasn't thrilled to be his woman. He sighed a little feeling a sting to his pride. But though knowing that hurt, it still wasn't as bad as feeling the guilt he felt for letting her and his friend down today. As her cries turned into small hiccups and then finally subsided he spoke softly against her ear; "I'm sorry, I tried everything that I thought might help to save you both. I wasn't expecting them to have the sort of information that they did."

She pulled away from him and glared angry daggers up into his eyes. Her face was red and her eyes swollen from crying, but it didn't lessen the threatening look. "We were framed, you have to know that! Please tell me that you don't think we really did what they accused us of doing?"

He pursed his lips as he observed her, she seemed serious and he wanted with all of his being to believe her- because all signs pointed to her words as being correct. But he was a prince, and soon to be ruler, if he didn't consider every possible outcome- it could be fatal for his people. He chose his next words carefully, "I want you to know that I don't consider this closed at all. I will be looking into their 'evidence' to see if I can find out if its been messed with in anyway."

She stepped back out of his arms and shook her head in a defiant manner, lifting up the back of her hand to wipe vehemently at her eyes. "This is such shit." She said not caring about cursing. "I dont want to be here. I dont want to be your whore. I never wanted any of this!" She shouted looking at him and holding her hand out wide to the room of extravagance. "I just want to go home and get back to my semi-normal life. And back to a place where people like you- dont exist." She turned her back on him and walked towards the pool on the other side of the room.

That stung him more than her previous comment and Megamind stepped quickly behind her as she moved. "Well Mir Lady- I am sorry to have to be the one to inform you that such wants are dreams at this point. And you will not be returning home anytime soon." he could feel his own anger rising at her painful words but he knew that she was in a state of fear and only lashing out because she probably felt exposed. Just the same, she hurt his feelings. "I dont want to sugar coat anything, you are alive only because of the pact you've made with me."

Roxanne lifted a hand up to her next and where the obvious lift against her skin was beneath her ear. "I didnt know what I was agreeing to." She said turning around to look at him.

"Pft- agreeing?" Megamind shook his head. "No, you were the one who made the offer. It was I who had no choice but to agree. And by the way you sure as hell said it with some conviction, it must have been why the King insisted that I consider your offer seriously." He huffed.

"What is it that I said exactly?" she asked him.

The prince turned to glare briefly at his Minion who seemed to suddenly find a nearby plant overly fascinating. "Is that a fact?" He said and then turned back to her. "You asked for my hand in marriage, rather formally too." He chuckled in spite of himself, lifting a hand up to stroke his goatee.

"I-I-WHAT?!" Roxanne could feel her cheeks heaten up as her eyes grew wide. "But- but they said that I'm your head concubine or something..." she was more confused than ever now.

"You are...sort of." He sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Well, anyhow you will be once we complete the pact, until that happens you are simply my Mir Milenec."

An eyebrow lifted up as he said this and she asked, "And how do we complete the pact?"

His hand moved away from his head, "It matters not for we shall never wed. So dont concern yourself with that. I dont intend to take a bride anytime soon. Though I'm sure you've made my Mother and a few of the other royals overjoyed that I finally have a head mistress. For at least that is a step in the direction they wish me to go." He smiled slyly and walked over to where she stood by the pool. He leaned down and brushed the water with his fingertips.

"Makes me wonder if that too might have been something that was orchestrated." He trusted his Minion without a doubt, but when it came to who could give him orders that he would have no choice but to obey...Megamind wasnt the only one out there with that power.

"So now what?" she asked looking down at him. After yelling and crying everything out, she was starting to feel tired again. And her head was pounding more than it had been before. Roxanne pressed her fingertips to her temple and moved them in circles. "Do I just wait here while you try to figure things out?"

"If only it were that simple." He stood up from his crouched position and flicked his fingers dry. "I'll do what I can, when I can...but I'm a busy man. It would've been easier if we had Bernard still. I'll have to get a closer look at all of the evidence used against you both during the trial. And you can remain here yes, but there is one catch,"

Her fingers stopped moving and her blue eyes opened to fix on him. "Whats that?"

Megamind stepped closer with a grin that he seemed to be unable to hide. "I'll have to visit you frequently, so they know that you didnt just propose to save your own skin. Though that was the case- and also what it seemed to be at the time to everyone. If we play that you really did want the position and you are doing it well- that at least, might buy us some more snooping time."

She frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. You act like my attentions would be unwelcome." He lifted a hand to his heart. "You wound me, again."

Roxanne cleared her throat and looked away from him. "Do I have no say in the matter?"

He studied her for a moment. She really didnt act as if she were interested in him at all. Not even playing like she wasnt- she really wasnt. He should have been offended or put off but naturally he felt it was even more of a challenge. He was already infatuated with her from the moment he met her- well the moment she landed on him. She looked like she was exhausted and he felt that she should be after such a trying past few weeks.

Megamind moved closer to her and lifted his hand up, extending his finger out he gently touched her neck and moved upward until he was at the mark under her ear. "Did you have a lover on Earth? Is this why you hesitate to accept my attentions?"

A tingle worked its way up her spine and she shivered pleasantly then turned to move away from him, but her body wouldnt listen to her mind. She was so tired and drained. "No," she said softly as she watched Minion fuss over the plants in the room, obviously listening to every word they spoke but giving them space. "I don't have a lover on earth." She answered.

He moved a little closer behind her when she said that, and let his other hand move to the opposite side of her neck to massage softly. "Are you nervous because I'm alien to you?" he chuckled as his head moved down and he pressed his lips against her ear to add in a soft tone, "Because I assure you- I have all the proper equipment to satisfy you."

"Uhm-" Oh god Bernard was right- she really shouldnt be left alone with him. Her face was flush with all sorts of thoughts that ran through her mind now that he'd opened her up to the ideas.

He grinned, maybe there was hope if that was her reaction. For some reason this gave him a sense of elation and the prince laughed as he slipped a hand behind her knees and cradled her back. He scooped her up into his arms and started to walk towards the stairs, his cape trailing behind him.

"Wait- what are you doing?! Put me down I can walk!" Roxanne said as he lifted her up. She didnt even think that someone built like he was would be able to pick her up let alone carry her around like he was doing. She held onto him as he passed the stairs and went under them instead. There was another large door that she hadnt even noticed yet, he walked up to it and pushed a button on the wall near his foot. The door opened and he carried her inside.

Minion looked up briefly but then went back to doing what he was as his master carried his Mir Milenec away.

"Megamind, please..." Roxanne said as he led her into the large room. It was more like a small set of apartments. When he reached the bed, he eased her down onto it. It was made of something softer than anything she had felt before. As soon as her skin brushed against it she felt even more exhausted than before.

"Please what?" He asked her as he crawled over her. Leaning down his lips brushed against the side of her neck.

"I'm...so tired."

He smiled against her skin. He knew that she was and it was almost painful to back away from her now that he had allowed himself to taste her. Before he left he couldn't resist a little more; "Kiss me, and I'll leave you to those sweet dreams Mir Lady."

Her eyes were drifting closed and he realized that he wasnt going to get his kiss. Sighing softly he brushed his lips against her cheek before he backed off of the bed and left her to sleep.

* * *

><p>As he walked out of the rooms, he was straightening his cape and Minion came to stand beside him.<p>

"I didnt expect you to be out so soon Sir."

Megamind rolled his eyes. "She's sleeping- what sort of ruffian do you take me for Minion?" though as he said this a wolfish grin crossed his lips. "Hmmm on second thought- dont answer that."

They shared a laugh as they left the West Wing turning to walk towards the prince's quarters.

"Prince Syxus Eros Megamind the XII!" a high pitched and very angry feminine voice rang out behind them.

Megamind stopped in his tracks, his Minion followed. He winced before turning around to see a very unhappy woman floating just off of the ground.

"Princess...eh heh heh..." The blue man laughed nervously as he starred up at her. He gave her a little wave. "Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>LOL Yeah Hi MegaSexy, how you doin? _ <strong>

**UP NEXT: (oh maybe?) Lets check in on Dr. Bernard. and see just what Mycellosta is going to say to Megamind! Circus Candies as always~ comments mighhhtttt make me write more, no promises but it never hurts! Thanks everyone for reading!**


	11. A Favor

Chapter 11: A Favor

* * *

><p>Dr. Bernard Dunar Glar paced in his new lavish bedroom. Though it was more like a set of apartments. The room where the bed was, was actually huge. And he hand to wonder just what Riesling was getting at. He knew that servants should be placed in the 'servants quarters'. Honestly, if he wanted to subjugate him so damn badly then he should have simply tossed him in there to begin with.<p>

Perhaps he wanted to gloat a little before he did so. Since it was apparent that the man was nothing like the image of him in Bernard's head was. He should have listened to Megamind! AUGH, if only his stupid friend were hear to let him say that! He'd never live it down.

At least Roxanne was safe…sort of. He'd lied to Megamind when he had first said that the woman was his cousin. He figured that if she were some relation to him, then maybe she would be safe from all of the confusing social rules and regulations that might have been imposed on her otherwise. But it was apparent that not even that was going to help her because what did it do? Nothing at all, not when she most needed help. He had to sit there and be silent, like some damn dog, while she was being accosted by those simple minded- "AUGH!" he said aloud this time.

"Where is that stupid Riesling?!" He shouted. He wanted answers, and he wouldn't be able to get them until the prince showed up again.

Roxanne, he hoped, was comfortable and being treated well in her new quarters in the west wing. He wanted desperately to go to her, or call her and talk with her about everything. But he was forbidden from doing a damn thing without his 'master's' permission. Ridiculous. Why didn't they just call them slaves, might as freaking well. He had to do any and everything that Riesling wanted until his debt was paid. And who knew how long THAT would be?!

Well, that wasn't entirely true. If the deeds asked of the master were to harm him or another person, then he could refuse under law. Many people on both planets saw being a servant to the royals, as a golden job that should never be turned down. It was an honor to be asked…or placed into servitude.

Where had she learned those words? He had run over the trial again and again in his mind and nothing made sense. Not how they'd gotten footage of a human ship over the planet, not how they CLEARLY doctored that clip from their cells, and damn well no idea how Roxanne knew to ask for Megamind's hand in marriage!

Megamind himself would have never told her, he's certain. Especially because when she asked him, the look on his face was rather priceless. Bernard couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. The humor was short lived however as he forced his mind back to the task at hand. It even crossed his mind that maybe the prince's cousin, the General may have let it slip? He shook his head, no. Not her, she was far too loyal and was too fond of Megamind to do that to him. Then maybe it was Minion? But. Why Minion? Why would Minion of all people tell Roxanne how to chain down Megamind?

"RAGUH!" He said loudly again and proceeded to ruffle his hair in frustration. "Makes no sense!" He huffed.

"I see, so that's why your hair always looks messy." Prince Rieslings voice sounded behind him and Bernard whipped around to see the prince standing in the doorway to his room.

"YOU!" He yelled. "How dare you! You know if I could punch you in the face and actually hurt you, I would?" he said as he approached the prince, not giving a fig for the consequences of addressing a royal so familiarly and without permission. "How dare you frame Roxanne and I for being spy's! That's preposterous! Outrageous, and unfounded!"

"I didn't do anything." Riesling defended himself in a serious tone, but he was honestly startled by Bernard's outburst and accusations. "I saved your life."

"Spare me." Bernard rolled his eyes. "You used doctored footage of Roxanne and I talking in our cell to convict an innocent woman to death!"

"I have no proof that it was doctored! And neither do you..well, aside from you and her being the only two in the room at the time." He argued, holding his stance in front of the door as he looked down at the smaller and clearly angrier man. His gaze shifted to the door behind him, and he eased his way in so he could close it. Not that it would matter, the way Bernard was yelling, people would hear them maybe despite the insulation in the walls. It was something to be said for the amazing hearing that he people possessed; it was hard to hide things from anyone.

Bernard backed up but only enough to let Riesling close the door, and as soon as it was he continued; "Just what did Roxanne do to you that warranted a death sentence? Or me for that matter?! Did she accidentally say something out of turn, and it pissed you off because you think that you're so above every other living creature you couldn't bare to be treated as an equal?!"

"I didn't want her to be put to death. And I never wanted you to be my servant." He admitted in a low voice.

"Oh? Well if that's true, then release me 'your highness.'"

"I cant do that, if I let you go right away and free you of your servitude then everyone will know that I was just trying to protect you because…" The prince actually looked stunned at his own words, and nearly didn't stop himself from talking, he took a step back, hitting the back of the door and nervously looked away from Bernard.

The messy haired doctor's eyes widened and he lifted a hand up to slide his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Um..because?" he urged, very curious now to see what the answer would be.

To his further surprise, he saw a red hue begin to darken over the prince's cheeks. Was…was he blushing? No, that couldn't be right.

Well now, this was interesting, the prince appeared to be embarrassed over something. Riesling hesitated a moment before he continued, "I told you that I respected your work, doctor Bernard. I wasn't lying. I um..have actually been following you quite closely, the way you give speeches and how you write your scientific articles is really captivating."

This managed to take the wind out of Bernard's sails. He sort of deflated, feeling just how tired he was after all that he'd been through. He sighed and turned around to walk to the bed. He eased his body down to sit as he took in what the prince said. "You said you didn't mean for her sentence to be death hm? But yet, you did nothing to stop it from happening. You pushed the final nail into the board on her coffin, and if it were not for her quick thinking- she would be facing death right now." He shook his head. "Somehow I don't think that you even care because to you, she's just another insignificant human. Someone until today had no title."

The prince just stood there and looked down at Bernard, he didn't have anything to say against the words from the doctor.

Bernard looked up and added, "And your hatred of Megamind really goes that far, that you'd kill someone, just to hurt him? To make a point."

He shook his head in disappointment at the prince. "That's just psychotic. What kind of a man are you?" His brown eyes pierced into the princes blue ones.

It was silent for a long while as the two stared at each other, weighing the words that were said. As if trying to figure out if it was the truth, and if it was perhaps a judgment that was made too quick on the prince's part.

Finally it was Riesling who broke the silence. "I'll allow you a few days to recover yourself, but then I'll have to come back so we can figure out how to present you while I'm out in the public eye." His voice was soft and his body seemed to look defeated. He didn't really know what to say to make it up to the other man, and Bernard didn't understand why he'd want to. "Please try to rest, and if you need anything you are free to it, you may roam about the castle as you see fit. Good bye for the moment, doctor." He turned around to leave, and as his hand held the door knob he hesitated for a moment.

"…I'm sorry." Riesling said and then he pulled open the door, and left Bernard to his thoughts.

The doctor fell back against the bed. What the hell had just happened?! He just yelled and berated and accused the prince of Metrobec- AND HAD GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT?!

His mind was too exhausted to try and figure things out at the moment. He closed his eyes and tried to clear everything that was running around up there. Within minutes he was lightly dozing off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Mycellosta's frown deepened. "Don't you dare patronize me with a simple, 'Hi.'" She said angrily. Her black dress moved around her as if it were sentient while she floated towards him. Her feet touched the ground and she walked up to the prince.<p>

Megamind visibly winced at her words, his eyes flicked over to his Minion who shared a similar expression on his scaled face. It looked like there would be no getting out of this discussion; at least not in any easy manner that he could figure out.

"I deserve to know what exactly is going on!" The hair that was left down around her face gracefully moved as she did. Her right hand shot out and she grabbed the prince's face. Megamind didn't have a moment to react other than to utter a rather pathetic, 'Uhm', as she turned his face to the side so she could see the mark for herself.

It was there, below his ear, slightly raised skin as if it were scared into his perfect blue flesh. The mark that should have belonged to her was from another woman. She felt a surge of anger boil beneath the surface of her lovely exterior. "So then, you've broken our truce." She could only reply.

How could he defuse this situation? He could practically feel her anger, as if it were pressing between their bodies. Megamind lifted his hand up and gently wrapped his fingers around her hand. He slowly brought it down away from his face, and then turned to focus his gaze on her. "Princess Mycellosta Rhian-"

"I'm not my brother Syxus, you may use my first name to address me." She hissed out. It seemed his attempt to start by calming her with her title wasn't going to work in this instance.

"Forgive me, I meant no disrespect Princess." He said sheepishly. "I don't believe that I've broken anything. And if you will allow me to explain what happened, then you can see how unnecessary your anger is."

She seemed to think about that for a moment, weighing his words. He wasn't admitting to what she believe had happened, had she not been informed her correctly? "You may." She replied.

He had to be careful with his wording. Though she had already said that he didn't have to address her formally, prince Syx knew that one wrong word against her or her family could prove his undoing. "As I was saying, I don't believe that I have broken our truce. If you'll have a closer look once more;" He reached up and pulled the side of the cloth away from his neck so that she could see the full mark. "Its incomplete. We are not wed." After he said this, he waited for her reply.

"It matters not, I was to be your Mir Melinec." She replied to him but he could see that she wasn't as upset as she had been a moment ago.

"Mycellosta, you do know that I may have more than one head mistress and at my choosing." He said slowly, taking his hand away from his neck and then using it to prop up his other elbow. "I have in no way interrupted the plans laid forth by our people regarding the truce. We are still to be wed, if you so choose."

"Yes, of course." Those beautiful honey colored eyes looked away from him with a hint of sadness. "I only thought that I would be your first choice. I know it's silly to feel disrespected in this case, but I do."

"If it pleases my lady, I would happily accept her invitation whenever she decides to ask." Ugh, that was the last thing he wanted. Not another one so close together, and to think of how they might act in the same quarters. No doubt Mycellosta would request an entire floor for her use just to stay away from Roxanne. And he hated to think about the sting of another slap from the blue-eyed beauty if he informed her about the new circumstances.

"That's…" She looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks. "You know that I am in no rush Prince Syxus. I still wish to ask you on the date that was chosen." She sighed and looked back up at him. "Did she trick you into this? I was told of what happened at the proceedings; the evidence was quite convincing enough to prove her guilt."

The prince turned to his Minion who of course could offer no help in this matter. "My lady if you'll walk with me?" He lifted his arm out and she eased her hands against it. Megamind turned and started walking in a light unrushed way towards the nearby gardens. Minion followed behind at a distance, as he never left the prince's side unprotected.

Megamind then told her about how the events had occurred. About how Roxanne had no idea how she'd come to be on the planet and how she had insisted an accidental quarrel with his brother. "I know you and my brother are close friends, so I wasn't sure if he'd told you yet or not." He added. "I was a bit harsh when we argued." He frowned at the memory.

"I hear what you're telling me Syxus but I don't understand." She shook her head and the flyaway's of hair, followed suit. "This woman gave you no reason to trust that she wasn't here to do harm."

"Mir Lady has given me no reason to believe that she wants to hurt anyone or anything." He said using Roxanne's new title. "She was simply trying to find her way back home. And I had given her my word that I would help her and no harm would come to her." His expression changed as he recalled all that had happened since then. Perhaps he wasn't as good a prince as he had once thought himself to be.

"Its true then, she's used this against you so that she could save her own skin. I don't see how being your Mir Melinec would have voided her accusations." Mycellosta's dress billowed out behind her as they walked, and it got caught in Megamind's cape, both flapping in the light breeze that moved around them and through the flowers.

He was quiet for a moment as he thought about what she said. The flowers moved with the wind and he heard all of life moving around them. It was very possible that Roxanne was what they had accused her of being. Should he dishonor his vow to help her because of that? He recalled how upset she had been, how scared and angry she was with him tonight. He'd seen some amazing actors before, but seeing her eyes grow puffy and red from her tears and feeling her shake with the sadness against him, he just couldn't believe that she was guilty.

"I don't think that she is a bad person. I truly believe that she only came here accidentally. And I must carry out what I have given my word on. I will help her. And it has not completely voided the crimes she has been accused of. However, since I have accepted her offer- there stands the chance that I might be taken down with her, should she be put to death. And so, she will for the moment remain in the West Wing." At least until he could find a way to get her off of the planet unnoticed. Maybe Mycellosta could talk to his brother about the information he'd received which claimed that Roxanne was a part of the curious ship that had hovered so close to their planet.

"I see." Mycellosta had nearly forgotten that part about the truce. The pact that she and Megamind was to make in order to seal peace between their two planets was now also casually in the hands of a human woman, who before her appearance had held no title and was no one of importance.

"What I myself still don't understand is the final video that they showed. Because I was so sure that she was innocent until your brother, Prince Riesling played the tape that he had of Mir Lady and Bernard talking in their cells." He recalled the words she'd used and how her expressions for the subject they were discussing seemed so…off. He felt that perhaps Riesling had messed with the video footage somehow. It wasn't always that they had such courtroom proceedings turn into such scandals.

"I haven't seen it." The princess replied, her eyebrows drew together in concentration. "But you said that our brothers had agreed and were sort of coming at Mir Roxanne from both sides. With information that neither of you knew existed, or were unaware anyway." She found a bench as they walked nearer towards the middle of the gardens, where there was also a large statue in the center of a fountain. Letting go of Megamind's arm she lifted her dress slightly so that she could ease her body down onto the bench. The prince lifted a leg up and rested it beside her on the bench; he leaned down and crossed his arms to rest on top of his knee. He brought a hand up to tap at his chin as he thought.

He didn't want to offend her by bringing it up, but it was no secret that Riesling hated him. And hated the fact that his sister and Megamind were to wed as part of the treaty. But why harm Roxanne? What was she to him in all of this? It didn't make any sense, other than just a way to annoy Megamind. He could pick any number of reasons to do that though.

"My lady would you perhaps do me a favor?" the prince turned to look down at her.

Her dark eyebrows lifted curiously.

"Might you inquire as to how your brother received the footage from the cells of Mir Roxanne and Doctor Bernard? And the footage of the mysterious ship as well? I'm sure he wont speak to me, but perhaps you?" There might be a small chance that things were doctored. If it turned out that they were though, that would be a serious offence to not just Megamind and his people, but to the courts themselves.

"I shall try." She agreed. She was reading between the lines and following his line of thinking. But if her brother were guilty of such things, she would find a way to save him of the shame and punishment. "Its getting quite late now that I look around at the darkening sky. I'll do what I can to get what you have asked of me. And when I return I'll wish to speak with Mir Roxanne." Mycellosta said as she stood up abruptly.

"Thank you, I- wait what?!" Megamind did a double take and he moved back from the bench as she stood. "You'll talk with- but why do you need to?" he held his hands out as he asked.

"Why indeed. I'm not stupid, Syxus. Though you are quite clever at changing the subject on people in order to steer things the way you wish. You have evaded taking a Mir Melinec, me included, at every step and chance that was presented to you or forced upon you." She continued to talk to his dumbfounded face; he really must not have thought that she'd noticed. "I wish to see the woman who you decided to give in to. She must be quite the spectacle, this human woman."

"I-uh-um, she's…" His hands moved around as if trying to help him find the words and when he couldn't locate them in that enormous brain of his, he ended lamely with, "Are you sure?"

"I am positive." Had she not just returned home from her travels and been met with the extensive excitement of the galaxy, she might be up to going to Mir Roxanne's rooms now to have that discussion. But after Syxus had asked for her help she figured that the human woman wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. So she could rest up and come at her with a fresh mind.

"V..very well then, my lady." Oh gods, this would not end well. He'd never taken Mycellosta for a particularly jealous woman, but she was territorial like her brother and would still probably see Roxanne as a threat. Even though she seems cool-headed at the moment and Megamind did try to reassure her that Roxanne was nothing special to him…she had somehow read past all that and had gotten right to the truth of the matter. When had she grown so perceptive? He wondered.

"I'll be taking my leave now, have a good night prince." She said as her body lifted off of the ground slowly hovering above him.

"And you as well, my lady." He gave her a gracious bow and she smiled with a nod before she flew off towards her planet.

He waited until she was out of sight before he allowed his body to fall into a tired heap down onto the bench. He brought his left hand up and slapped his forehead, dragging it down his face slowly. Everything had been turned upside down in his life in these few short weeks. And he had one woman to thank for that, Roxanne Ritchi.

"Well, that didn't exactly go as planned." His Minion said from beside him. The fish in a suit seemed as perplexed and exhausted as his master.

"Yes, thank you for that obvious assessment, Minion." Megamind replied.

"You're welcome."

Looking out through his fingers at his Minion, Megamind moved his hand and sighed. "I do have to wonder if this is some sort of bad karma."

"You do seem to have stepped into it, Sir."

"More like drowned."

* * *

><p>Mycellosta landed on the terrace outside of her bedroom, she began to slowly pull out the pieces that kept her hair in such an elegant arrangement. Walking into the room she headed to turn on the lights. As her free hand moved to flip the switch, she felt someone grab her around the waist and force a hand over her mouth.<p>

"Don't try anything funny princess, or I can't guarantee that I wont hurt you." The man's voice whispered against her ear and she had a moment to count the beats her heart was making as it drummed against her chest, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went slack.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL, Lookie what has been going on! I wrote a new chapter. :P I tell ya, I dont know what came over me I was reading Hunger 4 Righteousness' new fic and I just couldnt help it- I got inspired! So its finally revealed that NOPE- Roxanne is NOT Bernards Cousin! He was just doing what he thought was best at the time for her safety by saying that to Megamind.<strong>

**So, who knows when the next chapter will be up? Not me for sure but I hope in the very near future. And so sorry that this is unbeta'd! Also, thanks for sticking with me those of you who are still reading this. 3 Circus Candies for ya all!**


End file.
